UneXpected
by Marina HeartXCore
Summary: Robin learns something interesting about Red X. He's not what he...I mean she seems to be. Please R&R!
1. Completely Unexpected

Total Twist

Author Note: Hello everybody! I just had this really interesting idea so I wrote it down. I hope you all enjoy! If you don't then I can take your flames! Bring 'em on!

Disclaimer: Do you seriously think this is mine?

_Nice an easy. That's it._ Red X thought as he focused hard on the safe in front of him.

If he messed up the combination to the safe and didn't have the security code, the alarm would go off. It would be really hard to get away when you're hanging upside down on a rope, from the ceiling. It was the only way past the guard dogs that were snoozing peacefully below him.

A bead of sweat ran down his forehead beneath his skull mask.

_Click. Click. Click. Ding._ The safe lay open before him. Now for the tricky part.

Using a remote control, Red X lowered the rope. He carefully placed his hands on the ground being extremely careful not to touch the dog.

He kept lowering the rope until his feet could touch the ground. Once standing, he cut the rope and proceeded into the safe.

Gold. Jewels. Cash. All that and more waited for him inside that safe. It was even pre-wrapped in bank bags, just for him.

He snatched up a few bags of cash and headed out. He tied the bags onto the rope and held on with his left hand while his other free hand gently pushed the safe closed, and then used the remote to raise the rope again.

After a few minutes of crawling through ventilation shafts, he emerged into the night.

No sirens. No cops in sight, and with luck, no one would even find out it was him. A perfect steal.

He jumped down from the roof and started to walk towards his hideout. He could have teleported there, but it wasn't that far and walking was good for you.

"Where do you think you're going X?" a voice asked from behind him. X sighed. And things were going so well.

"Come on Robin, can't you give a guy a break?" he asked turning around to face the boy wonder.

"No." Robin said before kicking X hard in the chest. He stumbled backward. X really didn't want to fight. He had a headache from hanging upside down and he needed a shower.

And Robin could piss him off any day.

"Robin, could we just skip this and you let me get away?" X asked. His answer was another kick in the chest.

"I didn't think so…" he mumbled. He took out two X shaped blades and threw them at Robin.

One Robin dodged but the other hit him right in the arm. Blood spilt out over his costume.

X smiled at his small victory and prepared to teleport. Before he could, Robin kicked the teleportation module and broke it.

_Shit._ X thought. So he dropped the bags and got into a fighting stance. All he had to do was hit Robin one on the temple and he would be out cold. Easy... yeah right.

Even with his injured arm, Robin fought hard. He hit X twice and kicked him in the ribs. The kick knocked X on the ground.

Robin stood over him, getting ready to kick X again when a shot rang out.

Robin gasped and fell forward into X. X pushed the boy off and frantically searched for the source of the shot.

All that X saw was a shadow disappearing around a corner. X sighed and looked down at Robin.

The bullet was in his lower back. He could easily die from blood loss if someone didn't help him.

X was a thief. A damn good one too. He didn't know anything about murders and he did not want to be blamed for Robin's death.

The thought of what the other titans would do to him sent shivers down his spine.

So X lifted the injured boy and slung him over his shoulder. With his free hand he grabbed his cash.

_Well,_ he thought, _this was unexpected._

_

* * *

_

Robin woke up feeling like he had been battered. He tried sitting up but couldn't so he just lay there thinking to himself.

He was laying on a king sized bed in a nicely furnished room. Even though the decor was normal, he was reminded of Raven's room.

The curtains were drawn so the room was dark. The only light came from some lamps in the corners of the room.

_Where am I? _Robin asked himself.

The door to the room opened and Red X walked in.

"Well. Nice to see you're awake." X said in his usual drawl.

"What did you do to me?" Robin asked through gritted teeth. X walked over to him and crossed his arms.

"I saved you you ungrateful jerk. You got shot and I was nice enough to bring you back here. The least you can say is 'thanks'."

Robin felt a pang of guilt. Now he was remembering that Red X was on the ground beneath him before he got shot. Robin tried to sit up again. X put a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back down.

"Rest. Quit trying to be all tough." X said before seating himself on a leather chair.

He was ssooo tired. His limbs ached from carrying Robin and his cash. All he wanted to do was sleep.

Before he dozed off, X absentmindedly took off his mask. Robin couldn't believe what he saw.

"You're...a girl?" Robin asked. X straitened up looking at Robin.

"What?" He...she asked. With the mask off X did sound like a girl.

"You're a girl?" Robin repeated still in disbelief. X just casually scratched at her long brown hair.

"Uh... yeah. What of it?" She asked him.

"Nothing," Robin said, "It's just, well...uh. You always made it seem like you were a guy."

"I know. It helped put you off." She said softly, slumping back into the chair.

"But...why?" Robin asked. She smiled a sly smile.

"Because I wanted to see if you could figure it out. You always bugged me when you tried to play detective. Your not knowing I was a girl made me feel like I took you down a notch. You kick hard though." She said rubbing her chest where he had kicked her.

Robin blushed slightly. He would have never kicked the girl in the chest if he knew she was a girl. That was just mean.

"I'm sorry." Robin said softly. He felt really guilty now.

"That's ok. I guess I was asking for it." She said before yawning and falling asleep.

Robin watched the sleeping girl. She was very pretty. He couldn't understand why she would want people to think that she was a guy.

His eyes wandered over the suit. The suit sure did make her look like a guy. It showed finely shaped pectorals and a washboard stomach.

_Padding maybe? _He thought. He just couldn't take his eyes off of her face. She was like...perfect.

"Stop staring at me and get some sleep Robin. It's late." She said suddenly, not opening her eyes.

Robin couldn't help chuckling to himself before slowly falling asleep.

* * *

Robin woke up to the sound of Red X's voice. First he thought she was talking to him, but then he heard Starfire's. 

His eyes shot open and landed on her talking to Starfire on his communicator.

"Trust me Starfire he's fine...oh wait, he's awake. Here talk to him." She held out the communicator to Robin. "It's for you." She said dully.

Robin took the communicator and saw Starfire's face brighten up as she saw him.

"Robin, are you alright? Victoria says that you have been shot. Is that true?" Starfire asked with concern in her voice. Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Victoria? Who's Vic-" He stopped when he caught X waving and smiling at him from the corner, "Uh. Yeah. Victoria's right. I'm ok."

"When will you be back to the tower."

"I'm pretty sure today."

"Alright. Take care of yourself friend Robin."

"I will." Robin terminated the link and shut the communicator. He looked over to Red X.

"Is Victoria really your name?" He asked. She grinned evily.

"No. I wasn't about to tell that friend of yours my real name. What kind of theif would do that? Victoria is my mothers name."

"So what's your name?"

"I'm not about to tell you either. You just keep on calling me Red X and I'll keep anwsering to it."

Somewhere in the other room, a timer went off. X got up and strolled through the door. A few moments later she came back with a tray with a small stack of homemade waffles on it.

"Here. Breakfast."She said setting the tray down before him and helping him sit up.

"Uh. Thanks." Robin said quietly. She left again and returned with her own plate of waffles. She sat down on the leather sofa putting her feet up on the small coffee table with her plate in her lap.

Robin glanced at her from time to time as he ate. She wasn't wearing the suit now, just regular clothes so he could see that she was very feminine.

Her body was curvy and her breasts were very...noticable. She reminded him of an athlete or a gymnast.

"You should really see someone about your problem Robin." She said after swallowing a mouthful of waffle. Robin raised an eyebrow.

"What problem?" He asked. She smiled her evil smile.

"Your staring problem."

"I'm sorry. It's just that...well...this is so suprising."

"It's not that suprising really. I think you're just not used to female criminals. You deal with guys a lot more."

"I know. You're right. But it's not just that.It's just that it's startling. How you saved me after I tried to throw you in jail. All the times I fought with you.How you welcomed me into your home. How pretty you are-" Wait. That was supposed to stay in his head! Damnit!

She looked over at him. Her slender eyebrow raised. Then she blushed and looked into her waffles. An uncomfortable silence befell them.

"You really think I'm pretty?" she asked quietly. Robin scratched the back of his head.

"Uh. Well yeah. You...you are." He said. She blushed a bit more then her face turned to it's normal color.

"Well. Thank you. I don't get that alot considering that I'm dressed like a guy all the time." She smiled softly. This time her smile was shy, not sly or evil.

"Hey," Robin said suddenly, "What did you do with that stuff you stole huh?" She pouted at him.

"I saved your life! I deserve a reward don't I?" she complained. Robin crossed his arms and looked at her disappointed. She scowled.

"Just because you're looking at me like that doesn't mean that I'm going to return anything." She said as she finished her waffles.

"You know that that's not right." Robin said. She rolled her eyes.

"I don't care about what's right or wrong. I'll do what I want."She said calmly.

"If you want a reward, I'll give you one. But that cash isn't yours. Return it."

X pondered for a minute.

"Would your reward possibly be cash?" She asked.

"How about I take a few years off of your jail time?"

She looked at him blankly. Robin waited for her to lose it. Three. Two. One. She jumped up knocking the empty plate to the ground.

"What the hell! Listen Bird Boy, if you think you're putting me in jail, you've got another thing coming!" she yelled.

"All I have to do is tell the police where you live. They'll get you."

"No way. I have three different apartments around the city. They'll never find me."

"They might not be able to find you, but I will."

X glared at Robin. Almost seething with anger. She snorted like a bull then ran her fingers through her hair.

"You know what Robin, just shut up. Just shut your mouth. You're really pissing me off and I don't need this right now."

Robin sat back. Quietly satisfied with his small victory. He knew he won because she just gave up like that.

She picked up a remote from the edge of the coffee table and pushed a button.

A portion of wall space slid back revealing a plasma screen TV. She tossed him the remote.

"Preoccupy yourself." She said dully. She picked up his empty tray and her dish and took it back into the other room.

Robin did not turn on the TV. A new thought entered his head; _I wonder who shot me and why._

He hadn't really thought about this. He was too busy thinking about Red X and her true identity.

Robin didn't even notice that she was standing in the doorway looking at him.

"You know Robin, there is a button on that remote that actually turns the TV on." She said sarcastically. He glared at her.

"I know! I was just thinking."

"Thinking about who shot you no doubt."

"How did you know?"

"Eh. I know a lot. I don't think the bullet was meant for you. I think that person wanted to shoot me."

"Why would anyone want to shoot you?"

"Because I am an excellent theif and people get jealous. I cover the front page of the newspaper. It's always; RED X STRIKES AGAIN! It's almost never about another villan. Except maybe Slade."

"That does make sense."

"Of course it does," she said moving back to the couch, "But I might be wrong. It's not like you're without enemies."

"Yeah..." Robin said staring off into space.

"So. Think you can walk yet? Cuz if you can, you can go back to the tower." X asked him.

"Yeah. I'm getting pretty restless in this bed."

After a few moments of stuggle, Robin was out of the bed stretching.

"That's better. What's your apartment like?" he asked andstarted to head for the door. She moved forward quickly blocking him.

"Whoa. Wait. I don't think I want you walking around my messy apartment."

"I just want to look around. I don't care if it's messy. And it's probably not. You just don't want me finding the X suit." He said gently pushing her out of the way.

Turns out he was right. The apartment wasn't even that messy. The room he was in was on the second floor. He stepped out into a hallway bordered by a wall with two other doors on it, and a railing that looked over the first floor.

He walked down the stairs. There was a small livingroom with a couch, a loveseat and another plasma screen television.

The kitchen was almost completely stainless steel. He noticed another door downstairs. It was only open a crack, but a green light sneaked out.

"So. Yeah. This is it." X said following him downstairs. She hadn't seen him eyeing the door.

"Do you have like a gym or something?" Robin asked her.

"Uh. Not really. I've got a Bo Flex. That's all." She pionted to the machine resting in the corner.

Robin just shrugged. He went over to the machine, set the weights in place and started working out. X sat on the couch with a magazine.

A cell phone started ringing. X got up and went over to a kitchen counter picking up a mobile.

"Yeah." she said her voice suddenly sounding like a mans. Robin stopped to listen.

"Ok. Sounds good. Details... alright...ok...ok...any special requests?... Done." She snapped the phone shut.

"What was that about?" Robin asked suspisiously. She looked at him.

"It was nothing." She said calmly, tossing the phone onto the couch.

"It didn't sound like nothing. You're planning something."

"Robin chill. It's just some...business."

"Your business is stealing. What are you going to steal?" He stood up and walked over to the girl.

"Even if I was going to steal something, I wouldn't tell you what it is."

He glared at her.

"Ok.Ok. Yes, I'm going to steal something, but that's all I'm telling you."

"You shouldn't steal. You're smarter than that." She just groaned and rolled her eyes.

"I told you before, I'll do what I want. Besides, stealing stuff provides me with a challenge. And it's really the only thing I can do well. That and fighting."

"There are other things in the world that can challenge you and aren't against the law. And you can always learn-" Robin was inturuppted by a beeping coming from the strange room with the green light. They both looked at it.

"Hold that thought." She said before dashing into the room and slamming the door shut. Robin just sighed.

* * *

X. Went over to the large computer. 

NEW MESSAGE. Was flashing on the touch srceen. She slipped her skull mask on, turned the picture to a low setting,and opened the video link.

"Hello." She said, her voice sounding again like a mans.

"Hey X. It's me. Calico." The face on the screen said.

"Yeah, I can see that it's you. What do you want?"

"I need a job done. Can you steal me some computer parts?"

"You know I don't do anything for free Calico."

"Hey. You owe me a favor." X rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah. Alright, what do you need?"

"Two thirty G processors and a twelve AM harddrive chip. You might also want to steal some picture enhancers for yourself, I can barely see you this picture's so crappy."

" Yeah, yeah. Alright."

"Thanks X."

"And another thing."

"What?"

"Don't call me."

She terminated the link and pulled the mask off. For some strange reason she always owed Calico a favor. She turned back to the door and opened it. An angry Robin was there to meet her.

"Robin," she said calmly, "Stealing is my business. Just like you said."

Robin pushed his way into the room. His eyes landed on the source of the green light.

The suit. It was hanging neatly in a glass box installed into the wall. A small container of Xynolthium was charging it.

The room also had a desk with X's broken teleportation module resting on it. The whole back wall was lined with crates of Xynolthium.

He glared daggers at the girl who was smiling innocently at him.

"I'm going to-" but before he could get his threat out, she gently kissed him on the lips. Pushing him backwards out of the room in the progress.

When they were back in the livingroom, she pulled their lips apart.

Her idea had worked perfectly. Robin was so startled by the kiss, he pretty much forgot about what he was going to do.

She turned away from him, smiling to herself.

"Come on Robin, we're going to the gym. I'm getting you some normal clothes because you're not going with me in those Boy Blunder pajamas."

He raised an eyebrow looking down at his uniform.

"My uniform doesn't look like pajamas." He mumbled but nevertheless, followed her up stairs.

* * *

Robin had never been to the gym she took him to. He usually worked out in the tower. It was in an abandoned warehouse. 

As they walked throught the doors Robin spotted at least twenty criminals he had fought before. He glared at X from under the hood of the sweatshirt he was borrowing.

"You love ticking me off, don't you?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yes. Yes I do." she whispered back.

She walked over to the front desk banging on it hard.

"Lee!" she shouted, "Get down here!"

A guy that looked about the same age as her came through a door behind the desk. He made a face when he saw her.

"You know this place is convicts only. Last time I checked, you haven't been to jail. Beat it Rooni."

"Lee. You know that Ace says I can come whenever I want. I was coming here before you were ever hired. Just pull up my workout regime so I can get started."

"No Rooni. You and your little friend need to get. Now." X just smiled evily.

"Lee. I know you haven't forgotten what happened last June on the docks at midnight. Remember that night?" She asked. He looked at her thoughtfully.

"Nope." He said finally, pulling a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it.

"Come on Lee. Think. It was a cold night. You were waiting for the steamship twenty-two. The one that held all those chemicals. Looking to get high off fumes. Then it showed up and you-"

"Ok. Ok. I remember!" He said cutting her off.

"My regime please." She said sweetly. He reluctantly searched through the computer before printing out her regime on a sheet of paper. She snatched it from him.

"Thank you Lee."

"Shut it Rooni."

She walked away giggling.

"Rooni?" Robin asked.

"Just another name. Not mine."

Robin was suprised to learn that X could easily bench press two-thirty five and could almost tire out the tredmill. He followed her regime and found himself tired and sore after the third excersize machine. Only ten more machines to go. Oh what a joy.

By the time they had finished Robin was about to drop. X had completely tired him out. Strangely, she still seemed to be a bundle of energy.

"Come on Robin! You can't be tired yet! I've only gone through my routine once! We still have to go through it one more time!" She said to him.

Robin paled at the thought. She sighed and smiled.

"Ok. If you're too tired we'll go." She pulled out some cash and went back to the front desk.

"How much Lee?" She asked the smoking teen. He lazily consulted the computer.

"Seventy-five." He said.

"Dollars?" She asked

"No, candy canes. Yeah seventy-five dollars."

"Lee, You know it's not that much."

"Oh yes it is."

"Oh no it's not! You're just sore."

"Hah! From what?"

"From when you asked me out last Friday and I body slammed you into the juice bar, that's what!"

He growled and mumbled something that sounded like; "stinkin little bitch."

"Twenty-five." He murmured. She smiled.

"Now that sounds better."

She handed him the money and walked out. They started walking towards the tower.

"You know Robin, you're no fun. How could you be tired after something easy like that? We've fought harder and longer than that! Truly pathetic."

He pushed her.

"When I'm fighting It's easier."

"Well, I guess it was for the better. Could've been a matter of time before one of those cons recognized you."

"I think they did recognize us. Some were staring."

"No. They didn't recognize us."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because, first of all, when you were getting dressed I called ahead and told Ace, the owner, that I was bringing a con friend from out of town who looked like Robin. And secondly, no one attacked us in there, so I say we're safe."

"So that's why they were staring. They thought I looked like me?"

"Exactly."

They walked together down to the shore line and stood there looking at the tower.

"You can come in if you want." Robin said breaking the silence. She cocked her head to the side.

"Nah. Too risky."

"I won't tell them who you are."

"Nah, still too risky."

"Alright, suit yourself."

"I will be at eight o'clock tonight when I get ready for my steal."

He glared at her. She smiled.

"Ok. Sorry. But I will be."

"And the titans will be waiting."

She grumbled and started walking away. She suddenly whipped around.

"Hey!...uh...Listen, I'm free tomorrow. You know, if you want to...I don't know...go to the gym or hangout or something." She said scratching the back of her head.

"I don't know," Robin said calmly, "You might be in jail tomorrow if we catch you tonight."

She laughed loudly.

"That's a good one Robin! You know that you can't catch me! I'll be free tomorrow night, trust!"

She continued to walk away, laughing at his insane comment.

Robin just stood there staring after her until he couldn't see her anymore.

A black hole appeared in the ground in front of him and Raven flew out.

"I saw you standing here. What are you doing?" She asked in her monotone.

"Nothing. Just hanging out with a friend."

"Victoria?"

"Yes."

"So, do you want to go inside, or should I leave you standing here?" Raven asked sarcastically.

"It's cold. Yeah, I'm going in."

Raven picked him up and they flew together to the tower.


	2. Dangerous Girl

UnXpected

Author Note: Hello! I'm glad you made it. Well, here's my disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Try an sue me now!

Dangerous Girl

X pushed through crates and crates of hardware. She couldn't believe how much stuff was in that warehouse.

_Damn that Calico and his stupid requests! _She thought.

Finally she came to a crate labeled; 30 G PROCESSORS. She smashed into the crate with her fist and pulled out two.

_What the hell is he going to do with these?_

Nevertheless, she slipped them into a pocket on her belt.

"You should really take up another hobby." Robin said suddenly from behind her. She smirked under her mask.

"No Robin, I like this hobby," She turned to face him, "Why you're looking very serious today."

"If you just put that stuff back, I won't have to fight you." He said standing up straight.

"But fighting can be so much fun. And I guess we have to fight because I'm not putting this stuff back, and my teleportation module is still useless." She got into a fighting stance.

Robin came at her with a punch to the stomach which she dodged. Then she moved behind him and literally kicked his butt.

"Ah. This never gets old." X said still smirking. Robin lunged at her again, tackling her to the ground.

They wrestled for a bit before she sent him flying behind a stack of crates.

She stood up, brushed off her suit and went over to see if he was really hurt. When she pushed the crates away she found that he wasn't there. She looked around for him.

"Up here." Robin said from up in the rafters. She looked up just in time to see his foot connect with her head sending her crashing into the ground.

"Ugh. Ouch." She said holding her spinning head in her hands. Robin stood over her, pulling a pair of handcuffs from his belt.

"You may be cute, and sure, I do owe you for helping me, but you're a thief, and thieves go to jail."

"Not this thief." She said as she whipped out three X blades and sent them flying at him.

She didn't throw them so that she could injure him, just to buy some time. He deftly dodged out of the way.

By the time he looked back, she was gone.

* * *

X took off her mask for some fresh air,and started down the street. Her plan had worked perfectly. When Robin was busy dodging her blades, she just hauled ass out of there. 

Simple and yet so genius.

Now all she had to do was drop the hardware off at Calico's and she could get ready for her date tonight with Robin.

"I told him he couldn't catch me." She said to herself. She put her mask back on and walked over to where her crotchrocket was parked. She loved that bike. Sleek and fast, just her style.

She mounted it and headed for the West side where Calico lived.

The streets were quiet and peaceful. All she could hear was the soft hum of her motor.

She turned down an alleyway and onto a back street. Calico lived in an abandoned townhouse with his sister Cotton.

She banged hard on the door.

"Calico, open up it's me." She shouted her voice sounding rough and manly.

"Just come on down." Calico's voice said from a hidden speaker. Suddenly, the floor beneath her wasn't there anymore and she fell into a tunnel.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

At the bottom of the tunnel was a crash pad. She landed on it gracelessly.

"Damn you Calico and your fucked up traps!" She yelled at him. He turned away from his screen to look at her.

"Nice to see you too X." He said dully. She took the chips out of her belt and threw them at him. He dived to catch them.

"Oooo. They're soo beautiful." He said looking as though he was holding a diamond.

"What do you plan on doing with these?" X asked him. Calico suddenly paled. He put the chips into a desk drawer.

"Oh, it's nothing really. Just a project I'm working on." He said. X noticed that he seemed nervous.

"Hey, where's Cotton?" X asked. Calico suddenly got his color back and shot a glare at X.

"Why do you want to know? Dude, don't you worry about my sister. She's fine."

_God, _X thought, _Calico is always so over protective._

"Don't call me dude." She said aloud. Calico smirked.

"Hmph. Yeah, whatever. Thanks for the stuff." Calico said before turning back to his computer.

"How exactly do I get out of here. Last time I checked, things don't fall up."

Calico pointed to some stairs in the corner.

X said nothing as she turned and started climbing the stairs. They led right back out to the front door. Once outside, X mounted her bike and headed home.

* * *

Robin found himself in a deep state of thought as he rode his cycle to X's house. 

_Why am I dating someone who I'm trying to throw in jail? _He asked himself.

A question he knew the answer to, but didn't know he knew it.

When he finally arrived at X's apartment complex, he didn't know what to think. So he just climbed the stairs to the third floor and knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" She asked sweetly.

"The pizza man." Robin said rolling his eyes. She opened the door and grinned at him.

"If it has anchovies on it, I'll kick your ass."

"I should kick yours for stealing that stuff, I mean, I can."

"Hah. But you won't, and no you can't. I'm way too slick to get beat by you." She said smirking. He casually slapped her upside the head.

"Way too slick huh?" He asked before she flipped him onto the floor and sat on him.

"Yeah. I am way too slick."

"Well greetings mypizza deliveringbrother and my slicksister." A voice said from behind them. They both whirled around to see a hippie standing in the doorway. Robin's jaw dropped.

"Wow. You look exactly like Raven! Well...except for the sky blue hair and eyes." He said marveling at her.

"My brother, I have before witnessed the vigilante that is Raven. I do not resemble her. I believe that your inner eye is clouded my brother." She said in a soft, misty, dream-like voice. Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Hello Cotton," X said pushing Robin out of the way, "How are you?"

The girl looked thoughtful.

"It depends, If you are refering to my physical form, then I am fine. If you are refering to my spiritual status, then I am exeptional." She said.

Robin looked at X. He didn't know what to make of this girl.

"Robin, this is my best friend Cotton. Cotton, I'm sure you know Robin."

Cotton walked over to him.

"Yes, I am familiar with Brother Robin. He is the leader of the adolesant vigilantes that enforce the laws and bylines of 'The Man', is he not?" She asked. X nodded.

Robin could barely understand a word that came out of this girl's mouth. So he followed X's lead and just nodded.

"Hmm. Interseting," Cotton said, "Sister X, I have graced your home to retrieve a piece of technology that you, unfortunately, have failed to deliver to my sibling Calico."

"Oh yeah, that other thing he wanted. It's on the desk in the lab. Let me grab it."

"No, my sister, I shall." She said before heading into the room where the X suit was. Robin grabbed X's arm. She looked up at him.

"Robin, it's alright."

"I don't know."

"Robin, she's my best friend, and if you're thinking that for some reason, she is the one who tried to shoot you or me, then you're wrong. Cotton is a poet slash hippie. She wouldn't hurt a fly. Well...maybe she would if the fly hurts her first."

Cotton came back into the room with a chip in hand.

"This is the 20 gig. motherboard, is it not?" She asked. Her blue eyes lazily inspected the chip over her amber colored sunglasses.

"Yep, that's it." X said happily. Cotton sighed.

"And now, I must depart. Salutations Brother Robin, Sister X." She said before making her way to the door and closing it gently behind her.

"She's kind of weird, but very interesting." Robin told X.

"Yeah she is. So ready to go?" She asked him.

"Yeah."

"Well then don't stand there like a coat rack, let's go!" She said grabbing his hand and dragging her out of her apartment.

She dragged him all the way downstairs and to the parking lot. Four motorcycles sat there. One was Robins'. Two belonged to X. But the fourth one was a mystery.

A mystery that was quickly solved when they noticed the phycedelic paint job.

"Cotton," X said, "That weirdo. But where is she?"

"Over there." Robin said finding her quickly because of her blue hair. She was talking to some guy.

"Oh well. Don't worry about her. Come on, which bike should we take?" X asked giving Robin the choice between a regular red one and the infamous black X cycle.

"This one." He said choosing the red one. He sat down in the front seat.

X stood staring at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Robin, how am I supposed to drive when you're sitting there?"

"Easy, you don't. I'm not a backseat rider."

A quick game of Rock, Paper, Sizzors settled that.

X reluctantly sat down behind him and wrapped her arms around his stomach. They both found this a little...strange.

"H-how about I just take my bike and ride alongside you." Robin said nervously. X let out a breath.

"Yeah, that sounds good." She said, hiding the fact that she was blushing deeply.

Robin climbed onto his own cycle. He barely started it before X took off, leaving him in the dust.

He quickly pulled out into the street, looking for her. Suddenly someone slapped him on the back of his head. He turned to see X on her cycle riding right beside him.

"You know," she said, shouting to be heard over the engines, "You're really slow. I went around the whole block just now and you haven't even gotten off the street!" She laughed.

"Oh yeah? I'll make you eat those words with a side of my dust!" Robin said smirking at her.

"Bring it!" She shouted, before they both took off.

* * *

The two teens slowed to a stop in a large parking lot. Both laughing. 

"I can't believe that race was a tie!" X said taking off her helment and giving her hair a shake.

"Yeah. I guess I'll have to upgrade to a new engine." He said taking off his helment as well. He looked around the almost deserted parking lot.

"Uh. Where exactly are we going for this date?" He asked.

"It's this nice little bread shop. Good food and music. Sometimes poetry. Cotton speaks there often."

She walked up to a four story brick building. She pulled open the door and let Robin go in first.

It was a well lit facility with nice little tables and a tall stage that sat in the back wall. On the stage was a small band playing some soothing jazz.

X led Robin over to a table in the corner and sat down. He was greeted with the smell of vanilla that came from a candle on the table. A waitress walked over and handed them two menus.

"Hello Roxanne." X said smiling to the waitress who smiled back.

"Well hello Rooni. Nice to see you back. What can I start you with?" she asked taking out a notepad.

"I'll have a soda, anything you've got that's diet." X said flicking some nonexistant dirt out from under her nail. Roxanne turned to Robin.

"Small coffee. Cream and sugar please." He said polietly. She smiled showing off straight white teeth before walking away.

Robin turned to X who was leaning back in her seat with her eyes closed. Robin stared at her. Enjoying the moment.

"I guess I'm not that bothered with your **constant** staring Robin. Only as long as you look and don't touch." She said smiling and opening her eyes.

"I couldn't touch even if I wanted to. It's almost like you have your own force feild." He said queitly. Turning to look at the band on stage.

He hadn't really meant to say that, it just came to him. He didn't even notice that she was blushing again.

"Why won't you tell me your real name?" He asked suddenly. He regretted it when he turned to see her looking at him darkly.

Then he noticed that she wasn't looking at him, she was looking behind him. He turned to see a tall man standing over him. He looked at her sweetly.

"Hello babe," he said to her. Then he looked at Robin, disgusted, "Who's this squirt?"

"That's Robin, Ricco, you know, of the Teen Titans. If you don't leave right now, we'll be kicking your ass." She hissed narrowing her eyes.

He just laughed.

"You know you won't kick my ass babe." He said smugly pulling another chair to the table and sitting down.

She cracked her knuckles threatingly.

"Don't call me babe." She hissed again.

"So," he said, ignoring her and turning to Robin, "She hasn't told you her name yet huh? She never told any of her other boyfriends her name either. Not even when she slept with them."

She looked at him shocked. The shocked look quickly turned into an anrgy one.

"You fucking liar! You know damn well I've never had a boyfriend or slept with anyone!"

"You're falling into this Black Widow's trap. Just like so many others." He said calmly,still ignoring her.

Her hands were balled into fists.

"Ricco leave! You're ruining my date!" She said slowly losing her temper. So was Robin. He couldn't understand why she wasn't killing this guy right now.

"Hmm. I don't feel like leaving. I'd rather stick around. Maybe tell your little boyfriend about the night you slept with me."

That did it.

X jumped up and punched him straight in the face, knocking him off his chair. She was absolutely furious.

She grabbed him around the neck and slammed him into the floor.

"IF YOU **EVER** TALK ABOUT THAT NIGHT AGAIN I'LL FUCKING **KILL YOU**!" She screamed.

Then she picked him up off the ground, dragged him to the door and threw him out onto the street.

She stood in the doorway. Daring him to come back in.

He stood wiped away some blood, smiled at her, and walked away.

When X turned around the room erupted with applause. Turns out everyone hated that guy.

She sat back down across from Robin. Still shaking from anger. She stared down at the table. Robin thought he should greak their silence.

"Do you...uh...want to talk about that?" Robin asked cautiously. She silently calmed herself down and began to explain.

"It was the only time I-I had ever let my guard down," she began, avoiding his eyes, "I went to this party. He was there. Got me a drink. Must've put something in it. The next morning I woke up in his bed. Couldn't remember a thing." She curled her fingers into a fist again, "I beat the living shit out of him."

Robin's eyes were wide. He felt his muscles tighten and the anger rise.

"Did he..."

"No. I went to the doctor the next day. He said I was fine. Nothing happened. If something had happened I would have beaten that bastard all the way to hell." She growled.

Robin could tell from the ashamed look in her eye that she didn't want to talk about it anymore. Robin was angry now too. Why would anyone do something like that. She finally looked up at him. No longer angry. She put her hand on his fist.

"Robin, I don't want you to be mad tonight. I want us to have a good time. Just put him out of your mind like I do." She said softly.

Robin relaxed a bit.

"I just can't blieve-"

"I couldn't believe it either for a time." She said smiling weakly, "Cotton helped me through it. I must've cried hundreds of times. Finally I got slapped by reality and decided to go on living and not let it bother me anymore."

She suddenly smiled wickedly.

"You know what else made me feel better?" She asked. Robin looked blankly at her.

"What?" He asked. Her smile grew broader.

"Well, I would break into a bank and steal some cash. Then I'd beat you up and go home to count it." She said happily. Robin continued to stare blankly then he flashed an annoyed look. She laughed.

Roxanne walked over smiling even more broadly than before.

"Gee Roxy, what took ya?" X asked.

"Sorry."

"Oh well."

Roxanne sat a coffee in front of Robin, a soda in front of X and a huge dish of ice cream in the center of the table. Robin and X stared at it.

"Um. Roxanne, we didn't order this." X said.

"I know," Roxanne replied, "It's from those gentlemen over there. They said it was a thank you for taking out the trash."

Robin and X looked back at a couple of college guys waving at them.

"Thanks!" Robin and X called in unison. The guys smiled before turning back to their conversation.

X picked up a spoon and started eating.

"Desert before dinner?" She asked. Robin smiled.

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

The Titans all sat around the living room. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games. Raven was engulfed in a book and Starfire was trying to bake some cookies. 

"Hey, where's Robin?" Beast Boy asked suddenly.

"I think he went out on a date." Cyborg said still focusing on the screen.

"Oh yeah." Beast Boy said distantly.

* * *

Robin and X walked together in the dark parking lot. X laced her fingers together behind her head. 

"So, whaddya wanna do now?" she asked.

Robin just shrugged. Suddenly his communicator started beeping. He opened it.

"Robin, It's Mumbo. He robbed another bank." Cyborg told him.

"Alright, I'll be right there." Rogin said before hanging up.

"Guess you gotta go." She told him, smiling.

"Yep." He said smiling back. He started to unzip his jeans. X practically jumped backwards.

"Whoa. What the hell are you doing?" She asked him.

"Changing." He said calmly. He took off his pants and shirt. He was wearing his uniform underneath. She scowled at him as he put on a mask.

"You weirdo. Do you always wear that?" She asked. He grinned at her.

"Yes." He said before kissing her on the cheek and taking off on his cycle.

She stared after him. She touched her cheek where he kissed her.

"Well. That was...yeah." She said to herself.

Just as she was about to put her helment on, a hand grabbed her around the back of her neck and threw her on the ground.

She tried to get up, but was kicked in the neck, then backhanded across the face.

She felt the end of a gun being pressed against her head.

"This time, I won't miss."

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it. Sorry to leave you hangin like that, but it does add to the drama doesn't it? Sotty about some of the useless stuff. I just put that stuff in there cuz I'm the author and I can.

Tell me watcha think bout Cotton. She's my fav char.

She's also got an awesome secret. You'll find out in the next chapter.

Please Review!


	3. Secrets and Saviors

UnXpected

Author Note: Hello again everyone! If you've made it to this chapter than you make me very happy cuz that means you like it! Right?

Oh well.

Disclaimer: Teen Titans aint mine. Just letting ya'll know.

Secrets and Saviors

X didn't really know what to do. She had never been in a situation like this. Pinned to the ground with a gun to her head.

_Stall. _She thought.

"Who…are…you?" she asked weakly. She strained to see him, but couldn't.

"Who am I? Why, I'm the guy who's about to kill Red X." He chuckled.

"Why…are you…doing this?" She asked. Her voice strained from being kicked in the neck.

"Orders. Very strict ones. Personally, I don't harm beautiful things. But if I don't kill, I get killed."

X felt her head start to clear up. She just needed a bit more stalling.

"I…could help…you." She said. He chuckled.

"Oh yeah? Well, I don't need help. If I do what I'm told, I'll be fine. You should be worrying about yourself right now."

X brought her fist up and punched the guy in the stomach. He let go of her for about a second.

She managed to escape. She quickly stood up and got ready to run for it.

He tackled her from behind and again pinned her to the ground.

"You slippery little bitch." He said as he hit her on the head with the gun, and then pressed it to her temple.

"Enough games." He said.

He pulled the trigger.

About a fraction of a second before the bullet flew out, the gun was whipped out of his hand.

"What the hell!" He exclaimed. The gun hung in the air for a second before finding its way to another pair of hands.

Cotton's hands.

Her eyes were pure white.

"Stay away from her." She growled, in a voice unlike her own.

Suddenly, the guy was picked up by an invisible force and sent crashing into a brick wall.

Cotton and X watched as the guy was slammed repeatedly into the wall, then dropped to the ground.

Cotton's eyes returned to their normal color and she rushed over to X.

"My sister, are you alright?" She asked, her voice becoming soft and misty again. She crouched down next to X.

"I thought you were against violence." X said as she sat up.

"No. I prefer peace, but sometimes violence is more convincing. He would not have let you go if I had offered him cookies and the good word of nonviolent negotiation." She said as she helped X to her feet.

"You're a real piece of work Cotton." She said, smiling.

"I have previously received this comment. Do you find your physical form in a state of well being?"

"If that's your way of asking if I'm ok, then yes, I'm ok."

"You and your stereotypical human mannerisms." Cotton said sighing. X chuckled.

X stretched and sat down on her bike.

"What are you doing here anyway?" She asked Cotton.

"I came to inquire about the next open mike night."

"Oh. Well…thanks for saving me from that psycho."

"You are most welcome, my sister." Cotton said smiling. They shared a quick hug before X took off.

* * *

X didn't feel like going home. Sure it was late, but there was always something fun to do. She decided that she would head for a nightclub. 

She quietly rode along strangely feeling good despite the fact someone had just tried to kill her.

She looked at herself in a mirror. Her neck was red.

"That ass." She said rubbing her neck. It still hurt.

She didn't notice the large white rabbit in the road until the last minute.

She slammed on the brakes, but hit the thing anyway. She flew off of her bike and into the grass.

"Grrr!" She growled. Her bike was dented, but the stupid rabbit was fine.

The rabbit hopped away.

"Yeah you'd better run! I should make rabbit stew outta you!" She screamed after it.

Then a sonic blast nearly took her head off. She fell face first into the grass.

"Poor Titans! You'll never catch the Amazing Mumbo!" She heard a voice say.

She looked up in time to see a giant top hat fly over her. A green pterodactyl was flying next to it. Trash cans surrounded by black auras were being thrown at it. Starbolts were being shot at it and so were sonic blasts.

A trash can lid hit her in the back of her head.

_Why the hell did I come this way? _She asked herself.

She jumped up and started back towards her bike. She groaned at the large rabbit shaped dent in it.

"Hocus Pocus!" She heard Mumbo say. The stuff around her and the other titans started turning into random magic stuff. Including her bike.

She stared in horror as her bike turned into a boquet of flowers.

"I hate daisys..." She whispered. Ok. Now she was pissed. She turned back to the fight.

She walked right through the fight to Robin who was battling with some giant, living cards. She kicked them out of the way.

"Robin, give me one of your explosives." She said holding out her hand. Robin looked at her in confused shock.

"I'm in the middle of a fight. What are you doing here? This is dangerous." He scolded. She grabbed him by his shirt.

"Robin, that freak just fucked up my bike! I'm going to kick his ass. Give me a damn explosive."

Seeing that she was pissed, he pulled a berderang out of his belt.

"Be careful with that." He warned. She barely heard him. She was running at the top hat at full speed. Cyborg moved in front of her trying to get a better shot.

Suprisingly, that made things easier.

She simply jumped up onto Cyborg and used him to give her jump extra height.

She grabbed onto the floating top hat, put the explosive between her teeth,and started to climb. Mumbo was looking away from her when she made it to the top.

She snatched his wand away. He looked at her startled.

"See that?" She asked, pointing to the flowers that used to be her bike, "You're gonna pay for that!"

She threw the berderang at him. It exploded and sent him flying over the edge of the hat. Mumbo was caught by Raven's black magic.

Beast Boy landed in the hat and turned into a person.

"Dude! That was sweet! Uh. Who are you?" He asked.

"Don't worry about that, just get me off of this damned hat."

Beast Boy turned into a Pterodactyl again and flew the girl safely to the ground where the other titans were waiting.

X didn't even notice their stunned faces.

"Where's my bike?" She asked them.

"Oh," Cyborg started, "That redcycle was yours?"

"Yes. Where it it?"

"I think it's over there." Cyborg said pointing to a steaming hunk of metal. X resisted the urge to scream.

"What the hell happened!" She asked angrily.

"I think theMumbo did that,"Starfire said thoughtfully, "While you were climbing up his big hat, he was somehow absorbing Cyborg's blasts and firing them at him. One hit your bike."

X put her hands over her face and groaned. That was her favorite cycle.

"Uh. I could build you a new one if you want." Cyborg offered. X blew some hair out of her face.

"Hhhmm...no." She said finally.

"Come on. It's the least we could do." Robin said elbowing her. A cell phone rang. She turned away from the titans.

X pulled her mobile out of her pocket. She pushed a few buttons before answering the call.

"Hello?" She asked in her normal, feminine voice.

"Hello, is X there?" Calico's voice asked.

"No, he's not. Got a message?"

"No, I'm just wondering if he was with Cotton."

"Nope. Last time I saw Cotton she was at that bread shop."

"Oh, thanks...wait...how do you know my sister? Who are you?"

"I'm a friend and when you see someone with sky blue hair and eyes, you don't forget them quickly."

"Oh. Ok. Well thanks."

"Whatever. Bye." X said as she put her cell away. She turned back to the titans and smiled.

"Well, this has been fun and all...actually, not really,but I gotta go." She said and started walking away. Robin stopped her.

"We can talk about it later." X whispered, already knowing what he was going to ask.

And she simply walked away leaving behind Robin and his clueless friends.

"Robin, do you know her?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, we've met."

"Who is she?" Raven asked him.

"That, I don't know."


	4. The Hippie and The Heroes

UnXpected

Author Note: I'm making this chapter mostly for Cotton cuz I think she's cool. I'll get back to the story in the next chapter. I promise

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Especially not the Titans.

The Hippie and The Heroes

Cotton sat in the corner of the bread shop. Thinking and worrying about X. She was so wrapped up in thought that she didn't even notice the girl standing right in front of her.

"Uh. Sister Cotton?" She asked. Cotton came back to earth and looked up at the girl.

"Greetings Sister Teresa. How might I service you?" Cotton asked smiling softly at her student. Teresa's face brightened as she sat down next to the hippie.

"Sister, I find myself in a state of indifference. I ask you, should I not hold sorrow for the downfall of others? I feel that I have no pity for the less fotunate." Teresa looked up at Cotton, " Is that not wrong Sister?"

"Sister Teresa, you must wait. Upon reaching a greater level of understanding, you shall begin to feel the sorrow that you unsucsessfully seek. You cannot force yourself to feel. With time arises maturity and knowledge. I predict that you shall unearth your feelings soon."

Teresa brightened even more.

"I thank you Sister Cotton, for your wise insight." She said excitedly.

"It is not a problem. Please inform the other acolytes that there shall be no meeting tomorrow." Cotton said before her student hurried over to a bunch of other kids. They all looked like hippies. Cotton smiled to herself.

She enjoyed spreading her knowledge to others. They ate up everything she said. She could tell them that two and five equal peace and they would try to correct the mathematicians.

But she would never do that.

Suddenly, Cotton became restless. She stood, stretched, and headed for the door. Her students flashed her the peace sign before she left. She returned it and smiled.

* * *

The titans walked together towards their favorite pizza place. With every step they took, Beast Boy's and Cyborg's arguement annoyed them a little more. 

"Dude! You can't get pepperoni, that's pork!" Beast Boy whined.

"Well, I'm not eating tofu pizza!" Cyborg boomed.

"Why not! Tofu is good! You haven't even tried it!"

"Man I'm not getting anywhere near your nasty tofu!"

"Oh come on!"

"Is there any meat in the tofu?"

"No! There's no meat in the tofu, it's tofu!"

"Well that's why nobody wants it!"

"Will you two just shut up!" Raven shouted suddenly. Black claws appeared and wrapped themselves around Cyborg's and BB's mouths.

"You should do that more often." Robin said smiling.

Robin's communicator started beeping. He flipped it open.

"Trouble." He said quietly.

* * *

Cotton stepped out onto the street. A cool wind blew over her whipping her long hair behind her. 

She loved quite nights like this. They were so peaceful. She started walking absentmidedly down the street.

Somewhere in the distance an alarm went off. The sound startled Cotton.

"Now what could that be?" She asked herself aloud. She began walking towards the sound. It got louder with every step she took.

She noticed something fast coming up behind her. She took two steps to the side to let it go by.

A cloaked empath followed by a green tiger and an angry orange alien ran and flew past her.

Cotton suddenly got the feeling that she should go back to the bread shop and let the titans take care of business.

Instead she decided to stay. She lifted off a few feet from the ground and took to the skies.

* * *

"Uh. What exactly is going onhere?" Raven asked looking at the disaster in front of her. Robin and Cy, who had been running to the scene, skidded to a stop on both sides of her. 

"Woah." Cyborg said, jaw dropping.

Giant rocks were attacking a building full of people. The rocks just kept falling out of a strange hole in the sky. People inside the building were screaming.

"We have to get them out of there," Robin said pointing to the building, "Raven, you and Star need to stop those rocks. Cyborg, Beast Boy and I will get the people."

Raven grasped one of the rocks with her magic and used it to smash another. Starfire sent her starbolts flying at them.

The hole in the sky split into two. One hole aimed rocks at the heroines, and the other kept shooting rocks at the building.

Raven and Star desperately tried to avoid the boulders and were sucsessful until one knocked Starfire rightout of the air and buried her into the ground.

"Peachy." Raven mumbled. She created a shield for herself and went down to her fallen friend.

Meanwhile

Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy were trying to avoid the rocks.

"Where's Raven and Star? They're supposed to be controlling this." Cyborg said. He turned on his cannon and fired a blast at a rock that was heading for Robin's head.

When they finally made it to the front of the building, they could'nt get in because the doors were caved in.

Beast Boy turned into a T-Rex and started bashing the entrance with his head. It was working until an especially large rock fell from the sky, hit him in the head and knocked him unconcious.

"Nice BB." Cy said sarcastically.

Cyborg turned his cannon to maximum power and started blasting the door. He almost had the entrance clear when more rocks fell and blocked it even more than before.

The trapped people screamed frantically.

"This is bad. No matter what we do we can't get in!" Robin shouted out of frustration.

"Some things have not yet been tried Brother Robin." A soft voice said from behind him. Robin turned to face our favorite blue haired hippie, Cotton.

"...Cotton?" Robin asked. She nodded. " What are you doing? This is dangerous!" He scolded.

"Do not stress yourself Brother. I shall be fine. I've come to help."

"Uh...how?"

Cotton floated a few feet into the air.

"Most people are anaware that I am telekenetic." She said quietly her eyes turning pure white.

Cotton flew over his head and towards the building. The rocks blocking the entrance shook and began floating out of the way.

"Hurry," Cotton said, "I cannot hold this for very long."

Robin and Cy raced into the building and started collecting the terrified people.

When Beast Boy woke up, he ran in too. Didn't notice Cotton though.

When everyone was out, Robin and the other two titans hurried out of the building.

Cotton was on her hands and knees, eyes still white.

Robin noticed that no rocks were falling anymore. Cotton was holding them all up. All of those rocks had to weigh a good ten tons.

"Move!" She grunted. Robin quickly dodged out of the way as Cotton dropped all of her rocks.

They completely devestated the building.

After the building was succsessfully destroyed, the hole in the sky shrunk until it disappeared. All was quiet.

Cotton's eyes returned to normal and she stood up holding her head.

"Might anyone have an asprin?" She asked.

"Dude!" Beast Boy said excitedly, running over to her, "You're a power house! That was awesome!"

She smiled shyly.

"I extend my thanks to you, Brother Beast Boy, for your highly optimistic comment."

Beast Boy stared at her.

"...What!" He asked. Cotton sighed.

"Thanks."

"Oh. Your welcome."

Raven flew over with a dazed looking Starfire.

"What were you guys doing? You were supposed to be covering us." Cy asked the girls.

"Sorry. We had a little accident." Raven said gesturing to Star.

"Bleesketch mumglorf." Star mumbled.

"Hey!" Beast Boy said suddenly. Everyone looked at him. He took Cotton by her shoulders and stood her next to Raven. Cyborg's jaw dropped.

"Dude! You guys are like twins! Are you secretly related or something?"

Cotton and Raven looked at each other, then turned to Beast Boy.

"I do not look like her." They said in unison.

"Yeah you do!" Cy piped, "You've even got similar powers!"

"Yeah!" BB said, "You both make stuff float!"

"So what?" raven asked in her monotone.

"Sooo...if you guys aren't related...then...you...must...be..."

"Beast Boy, don't say it."

"CLONES! Raven's got a clone!" Beast Boy blurted jumping around happily.

Suddenly, he found himself floating. Then he slammed into the ground.

He looked up ust in time to see Cotton's eyes turn from white to blue.

" I am my own unique individual. I have completely independent thoughts, mannerisms and habbits, not sampled from another being." Cotton said simply.

Cy, BB, and Robin gave her a confused look.

"What?" The three of them said in unison. Cotton looked slightly annoyed.

"I'm not a clone." she stated.

"How come you didn't say...wait...who are you?" BB asked.

"I was wondering how long it would take him to realize he didn't know you." Raven mumbled.

"My name is Cotton. Liberal Enviromentalist, Philosophical Teacher , and Economical Warrior. Tis a pleasure."

"...What?" Beast Boy yelped. Robin pushed him out of the way.

"Uh. What exactly were you doing here? And where's..."

"Rooni is fine," Cotton said quickly saving him from dropping names, "I was just passing by when the sirens sounded. I'm afraid my curiosity claimed me."

"...Alright." Robin said uncertainly.

"Well," Cotton said glancing down at a psychedelic looking watch, "I must be going. My dearest sibling is, most likely, in a considerable amount of worry by now. May paths cross once more."

Cotton flew up and out of sight. The titans watched her go in silence.

"Did anyone understand a word that chick said?" Beast Boy asked.

Cyborg, Robin and Starfire all shrugged. Raven raised an eyerbow.

"What's wrong with the way she spoke? It was plain english."

"You could understand her?" Beast Boy asked.

"Duh."

"Well maybe that's just cuz she's weird like you."

As soon as the words left BB's mouth he knew he said the wrong thing.

Black magic encased his torso. Raven lifted him up and sent him crashing into the ground. She did this five times before Robin told her to let him go.

"I bet you don't think I'm so weird now do you?" She asked.

"You're a regular Plain Jane." He muttered.

The slightest hint of a smile played on Raven's lips.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And... that's it. Sorry this took so darn long. Biye.


	5. A Little Accident

UneXpected

Author Note: Here's my next chapter. It's kind of rushed but I did it for a nice reader who asked for it.

A Little Accident

"_Um. Hi Robin. What are you doing here?"_

"_I came to see you. I was worried."_

"_Why would you worry about me?"_

"_Because I love you."_

"…_You…you love me?"_

"_Yes. I love you with all my heart. Don't you love me?"_

"_I…I…"_

Thump.

X snorted and woke up from her dream. She was lying on the floor.

"Ugghh. I always fall off that damn couch." She mumbled.

She pulled herself up off of the floor and checked her watch. It was three in the afternoon. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

Her mind wandered back to her dream. She tried hard to remember it, but it was quickly slipping away.

"I wonder if Robin really…nah." She said to herself.

She stumbled up the stairs to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.

There was some dirt on her face and her hair was…uh…yeah.

"Shower."

She pulled her clothes off and turned on the water.

When it got hot, she stepped under the jet.

She was just starting to enjoy the shower when the doorbell rang.

She pouted and shrugged.

"I'm not home. Come back later." She said quietly.

'Ding Dong.'

"Not here."

'Ding Dong.'

"Damn you."

X turned the water off and wrapped a towel around her body.

The doorbell rang again.

"Hold your damn horses, I'm coming!" She shouted as she descended the stairs.

She unlocked the three locks on her door (You can never be too safe.) and opened the door a crack.

Standing outside of her door was a very serious looking short lady.

"Uh. Hello. Can I help you?" X asked.

"Yes. I'm your new landlord Kim Stritch. Mrs.Stritch to you. I have it in my records that your rent is late." Kim said.

"What happened to the old landlord?"

"Dead. Car accident."

X didn't really believe this. It was probably just some stupid scam. If this lady wanted her money she would have to get it the thieves' way. Steal it.

"Listen Mrs.Stritch, I paid my rent last month just like everyone else. Your records are mistaken. So goodbye."

X went to close the door but the lady stopped her and pushed her way into X's apartment.

"What the hell are you…" But before X could finish the lady pulled out a gun.

"Shut up." Kim told her and pulled a radio out of her pocket.

"This is K6 to base. Do you read?" She asked the radio.

"This is base K6. Report." Said a crackly voice over the radio.

"Number 12 failed. The girl is still alive. Orders."

"Keep her detained. Boss wants a word with her."

"Fine. Over."

The lady put her radio away.

"Sit." She ordered X.

X just stood there silently.

"Sit!" She ordered again. X smirked.

"Nah. I'd rather stand." She said casually checking her nails.

"Sit damnit!" She said raising her voice.

X darted forward and kicked the gun out of her hand. It flew up into the air and X caught it. She pointed it at the lady and chuckled.

"12 did a hell of a lot better than you."

The short lady snarled. X walked over and took the radio.

"This is K6. Do you read?" X said mimicking the short lady's voice.

"This is base. What now?" The crackly voice asked.

"The girl got away."

"Damn. Alright. Return to base. Over."

X smiled and grabbed the lady.

"You heard him. Return to base."

X led the struggling lady over to the window. Then X opened it, picked the lady up, and threw her out.

X watched the screaming lady fall and laughed as she landed in the dumpster.

"Ah hahahahaha! And don't come back!" X shouted down to the dumpster.

X was still smiling as she walked back upstairs.

"Now, time to finish my very important shower."

Robin sat behind the desk in his room thinking.

How was he going to deal with X?

She was the enemy right?

He's the hero and she's the thief. The hero puts the thief in jail. Simple.

Not simple. The hero is not supposed to like the enemy. No matter how smart or cunning or…beautiful…

_Ugh. I'm getting a headache. I'll worry about this later. _ He thought and stood up.

He headed for the titans' living room.

As he walked down the hall he smelled something burning.

He raced towards the kitchen.

"Is something burning?" He asked his teammates, who were already there.

"No. Starfire wanted to make us a snack." Raven said.

"Oh." Robin said and seated himself next to the empath.

Starfire handed them each a plate of…god knows what. She took her own plate and drowned it in mustard.

"Uh. Starfire, what is this?" Cyborg asked poking the stuff on his plate with a fork.

"Broknar stomach. A rare delicacy in Tameran. I'm surprised to find it here on earth." Starfire said as she shoved another forkful into her mouth.

"Star, what exactly is a 'Broknar'?" Robin asked.

"AAAAHHH! Help! Get this stuff off!" BB yelled.

The Broknar had jumped up and chomped down on BB's arm. Cyborg grabbed it and started trying to pull it off.

Starfire blasted it with a starbolt.

"Oh friend, are you alright." She asked worriedly.

"Yeah. I can't believe that stuff attacked me." He said looking at the bite marks on his arm.

"I am sorry. I must have added too much flumbar," She looked sad then suddenly brightened, "I shall prepare it for you again. It will be perfect!"

BB's eyes got wide.

"No Star. That's ok. I'm full." He said before turning into a cheetah and bounding out of the room at top speed.

Cyborg grabbed his arm and pulled it off. Then looked surprised.

"Aw man! That Bognark must've chewed through the circuits in my arm! I gotta go fix it. Later!" He said before hurrying out of the room as well.

Raven looked down at her plate. The Browner growled at her.

"I…uh…have to go meditate." She said placing her hood on her head. She flew up and out the door.

"I'm going to the gym." Robin said quickly. He jumped up and left as well.

Starfire watched him go. She shrugged then grabbed all three of her friend's plates and wulfed them down.

"Delicious." She said to herself.

Robin went back to his room and discarded his uniform. He put on a red sweatshirt and jeans.

He just had to go see her.

He snuck out of his room and out of the tower to the garage.

He pulled his helmet over his head and mounted his motorcycle.

It didn't take very long for him to get to X's apartment.

He parked his bike and climbed up the stairs to her door.

He knocked on it hard.

The door creaked and opened.

Oops.

"X?" He called. No one answered.

He checked the kitchen, the bedroom, the bathroom, everywhere. She wasn't there.

He walked back downstairs. He looked out at the living room.

A small flash of light caught his attention. It came from the one room he hadn't checked.

He walked over to the room and pushed the door open.

The unit that held the X suit was gone along with all the crates of zenolthium. The large computer that stood against the wall looked like it had caught fire.

Robin noticed a note tapped to the cracked screen.

He took it down and read it:

_Dear Robin,_

_If you're reading this then I was right and you came to check in on me._

_Well There's somebody trying to kill me and they knew that this was my place._

_So I'm moving to one of my other pads._

_Don't find me, I'll find you._

_X_

_P.S.- You can keep the furniture and stuff if you want. I won't be back for it._

_And why don't we meet up later tonight at the park?_

Robin read the note over again. He'd never seen her handwriting before and wasn't sure whether or not this was fake.

Nevertheless, he folded the note and slipped in into his back pocket.

He looked over the computer and half-heartedly tried turning it on.

The screen flashed and then died giving off a few sparks.

He turned to leave.

Just as he turned to leave he heard voices outside the door. He ducked instinctively and listened hard.

"Hhmm. She's not here." Said a deep voice.

"How can you tell?" said another squeaky voice.

"I just know. She probably left in a hurry for fear of another attack. That's why all the stuff's still here."

Robin heard someone rummaging through the living room.

"Should we search the place just in case?" the squeaky voice asked. Robin held his breath.

"No." said the deep voice, "That would just be a waste of time. She'll have taken any valuable information, and destroyed her computers."

"Why the hell would she destroy her computers?"

Robin heard a slapping sound.

"Ouch!" The squeaky voice said, "What was that for?"

"For not listening. She left in a hurry. Computers and stuff would just weigh her down. Why would she bring it with her when she can just e-mail her files and other info to another computer? Think like a thief. She can always steal a computer if she needs one."

"Ok. I get it. So what do ya wanna do with this stuff?"

"We can sell it. Make some chump change. But we'll do that later. Let's go."

Robin heard them leave and he snuck out of the room.

He quickly made for the door. He hurried down the stairs until he saw two suspicious looking guys walking.

He suspected that they were the same guys in the apartment.

One was huge like a pro football player and the other was small and looked very jumpy.

Robin put his head down and walked by casually.

The two men eyed him but said nothing.

Robin went back down to his bike. He thought about what X had written in her note.

_Why would someone go after her?_ He thought as he once again mounted his bike.

_Wait, I know why, she likes to piss people off with her antics._

He smiled as he started riding away from the apartment complex.

_I love how she pisses people off with her antics._

I liked that chapter. I hope you guys did too. : D


	6. A Confrontation

UneXpected

A/N: Hiya!

First I'd like to thank my viewers. If you guys hadn't read this story I would have probably deleted it and tried again with something different. I'm glad I didn't have to.

I also want to say that my reviewers' nice comments are very…uh…nice.

Biye!

A Confrontation

X sat quietly on the park bench looking up at the stars. It was a clear night. Everything was quiet and all the stars were bright and beautiful.

_This is the kind of night that makes you just want to go steal something._ X thought.

She thought about what had happened to her only a few hours before and she wondered just who was after her.

_Robin will help me figure it out. That is if he ever gets here._

And as if on cue, Robin suddenly hopped over the back of the bench landing right beside her.

"Hello. You're kind of late." X said not even bothering to look at him.

"You didn't give me a time."

"Oh. I didn't?"

"No."

"…Well…I still think you're late, but, whatever."

Robin pulled her note out from his pocket and skimmed it again.

"So somebody's really after you. Do you have any idea who?" Robin asked. She sighed.

"No. But I do know that they want me dead. And the guy behind all this wants to talk to me before he kills me."

They both sat silently. Both teenage brains thinking hard about how to handle their situation. Robin already had his own plan.

"X…I have an idea. But I don't think you'll like it." He started.

"…"

"X." He looked at her worriedly.

"…"

"Are you ignoring me?"

"Huh? ...I-I'm sorry what?" She said, as if breaking out of a daze.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah…sorry, I just got a little…caught up in thought that's all. What were you saying?"

"I have an idea."

"Oh…great. What is it?" She asked smiling.

"I think you should come back with me…to the tower. You'll be safer, no one can attack you there. And it'll be easier for us to work together on this."

Several moments of silence went by.

"Oh…I thought you would have a good idea." X said standing up. Robin stood too.

"It is a good idea and you know it."

"No, Robin, It's not. It's not a good idea to put a thief in a place full of super-powered heroes. You need to try again." She said shoving her hands into her pockets.

"They won't find out you're Red X. As much as I hate keeping secrets from them, I swear I won't tell them."

"No. Robin. I'll be just as safe in my new apartment as I would in your tower."

"They found you the first time and they could find you again."

"Robin, I'm not staying in the Titan's Tower. And that's final." She sat back down and crossed her arms and legs.

He stared at her.

"Why are you being so stubborn? Are you scared or something?" He asked sitting next to her.

She gave him the 'I-can't-believe-you-just-said-that.' angry look.

"I'm not scared of anything. And I have the right to be stubborn. If you saw this whole thing from my point of view, then you would be stubborn too." She said calmly, gritting her teeth.

Robin backed off a little. But because he still thought he was right he decided to try one more thing.

"Listen. If something happened to you, I'd blame myself. You're in real danger here. Believe it or not, but I'm trying to do what's best for you." He said softly.

"Why?" She asked suddenly.

She looked as if she hadn't really meant to ask. The question brought some reality back to Robin.

If she was any other person with this kind of problem, sure Robin would try to help. But he probably wouldn't be feeling like he was now.

Somewhere inside him he knew how he felt. But there was no way he would let his mind accept it.

"Robin? Hello? Space-case, come back to Earth."

Her voice brought him out of his thought. He looked up to her smiling face.

"What was that, pay-back or something?" She asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Come on. I get it. I space off, ignore you. You do the same thing. Pay back. Ha ha." She said rolling her eyes.

"No. It wasn't pay back. Really."

"Yeah I know. I just like messing with ya." She playfully punched him in the shoulder.

She turned her attention back to the stars. Robin noticed the wonder in her eyes.

"You like astronomy?" He asked.

"Yeah. The stars are beautiful and amazing. Space itself is so…mysterious. I'd love to go up there one day." She said dreamily.

"Well…you know there's an awesome telescope that Cyborg built back at the tower…and maybe we could take you into space with the T-Ship."

X slapped her forehead and laughed.

"You try too hard you know? Like you have a ship that can go to space." She said, giggling.

"I was serious."

X raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously serious?" She asked. Robin nodded.

"Seriously serious." He replied.

She smiled softly.

"That's cool." She said and once again, looked back to the stars.

"Too bad I won't get to use it." She said. Robin looked at her. She looked at him.

"Because that would mean going to the tower…and I won't be." She said smartly.

"Stubborn." Robin muttered.

"Well, well. It's the babe and the puke."

Both X and Robin turned and looked at the man that had spoken.

"Ricco. What the hell do you want?" X growled.

"Why do you have to be so mean baby?" He asked, walking forward and leaning on the back of the bench.

"I'm mean because you're an ass and I told you not to call me baby!"

He just smiled.

"You need to leave." Robin growled.

Ricco raised his eyebrows.

"I don't 'need' to do anything squirt. Besides, I'm here for a reason."

"I know why. You're here to annoy us until I finally lose my temper and bash your head in," X said cracking her knuckles, "So let's jump right to the part where I bash your head in."

He chuckled darkly.

"We'll have to save your 'bashing' for later. I have real business with you babe."

"Ricco I don't care. I don't even want to talk to you. Come on Robin." She said and stood up and started to leave.

Ricco moved around the bench so that he blocked her way.

"Oh no baby. See, I can't let you get away. We've got business. I mean it." Ricco said. A dark (slightly evil) smirk on his face. X ground her teeth together.

"Ricco, right now you look like a little palm tree trying to hold back a Tsunami. I will hurt you." She threatened.

"I'm sure you can hurt me babe. Like so many times before. But see if our business goes undone. Then you won't be the only one beating on me. So please be nice just this once and let me talk ok?" He asked.

X noticed how he sounded truly sincere. The last time he had sounded sincere she woke up next to him. But that wouldn't happen now, Robin was here.

She looked back at Robin. He looked doubtful.

X turned back to Ricco and glared at him suspiciously. He tried his best to look innocent. X folded her arms.

"Four minutes Ricco. That's all I'm giving you so you had better talk fast."

"See, when you're nice, everyone wins." He said.

He earned himself a punch in the stomach.

"Better talk. You only have three minutes and fifty-two seconds left." X said looking at her watch.

Ricco grunted and cleared his throat.

"It's like this babe. I got this call from a very powerful guy. He said bring you to him and I get big money. If I don't I get some big injuries. He said 'bring her by any means necessary.' I know how you like to be difficult so I'll make you this offer. Come with me and leave your squirt here, or be taken by force. What do you say?"

X's mouth dropped open. She smiled and started laughing. Robin couldn't help but chuckle. Who did this guy think he was?

"Wow. Ricco you **suck** at making up lies. 'Come with me or be taken by force.' You have lost your mind?" X chuckled.

Ricco's smirk vanished.

"Oh I'm not lying baby. I can have you taken by force."

"Ricco please. You're making a fool of yourself. If you truly think you can take me, then I'd like to see you try it."

Ricco snapped his fingers. The men seemed to appear out of nowhere. Really big men. Really strong men. Men who looked like they play pro football.

Did I mention really strong men?

There were about nine of them.

"What do you have to say now babe?" Ricco asked X, who looked rather surprised.

"I say; Robin, you take the four on the left and I'll get these five."

"I wanted that one guy." Robin said smirking.

"Well then have him, less for me."

Ricco stepped aside and the men charged the two teens.

In the first thirty seconds of the fight, Robin had already went through two of his guys. X, however, was having a harder time.

The men who had gone after Robin had only wanted to keep him busy. The men who went after X actually intended to hurt her.

X grunted as one guy kicked her hard in the stomach. She quickly got back to her feet and knocked him out with a kick to the head.

As she continued to desperately fight, a few more men appeared and went after her.

X wasn't used to fighting like this. Being surrounded and constantly attacked. All she had to do was mess up once and that would be the end of her.

She grabbed one man by the arm and flipped him over her shoulder sending him crashing into another.

Then one man hit her square in the face. X fell to the ground. Her cheek stinging with pain.

She heard Robin grunt. She looked up in time to see him hit the grass, unconscious.

The men had stopped attacking her and Ricco stepped into their circle. He shook his head at her.

"If you had just cooperated then we wouldn't have had to knock you and your little boyfriend out." He said.

"Ricco…"She hissed menacingly, "When I kill you, you'll burn in hell."

He stepped forward and crouched down next to her. He cupped her face in his hand.

"Ladies first babe." He said then hit her hard on the temple.

She sank into unconsciousness.

Whew! I feel pumped after writing that! I need to go and write something else that's all action-y like that! Kewl.


	7. An Escape

UnExpected

A/N:

Hiya

I just had lasagna. Yay!

Here's my next chapter! I hope you guys like it!

Biye yall!

* * *

Damn You 

"Mother…fucking…bastard."

That was the first thing X moaned when she woke up.

Her head hurt, her back hurt, everything hurt.

And she was so pissed.

She slowly opened her eyes.

Everything was unfocused, but she could still make out the dimly lit room that she was in.

She shifted slightly, making the leather couch she was lying on creak.

Suddenly, everything that happened to her and Robin in the park came rushing back to her.

She bolted upright like you would after having a nightmare. Her sudden movement made her whole body ache more.

Her vision was clear and despite the fact that her body hurt like hell, she tried standing up.

A hand on her shoulder forced her back down on the couch.

"Now, now baby, where do you think you're going?" Ricco's icy voice asked her from behind.

She turned to look at him, let out a fierce growl and lunged at him.

She tackled him down and sat on him.

When she drew back her fist to punch him and noticed that her hands were handcuffed together.

Since she couldn't hit him, she used the chain between the cuffs and started to strangle him with it.

"Where's Robin?" She snarled.

Before her question was answered, a strong man picked her up around the middle and slammed her back down on the couch.

X groaned at the pain clawing at her from being handled so roughly.

Ricco coughed and stood, leaning on the back of the couch.

"Don't worry about your little boyfriend. He's fine." He muttered and rubbed his neck, which was now red.

She just lay on the couch glaring at him. He looked at her.

"You are so cute when you're pissed. You get this little wrinkle in your nose and this little blue vein in your forehead pops out, and actually, it matches your shir-."

She hit him hard in the face with both hands and sat up.

"You knock me out, kidnap me, and keep pushing me down on this damn couch, now you're talking about I'm cute when I'm pissed, I'll kill you!" She screamed.

He rubbed his cheek where she had hit him.

"Just trying to cheer you up, god." He said sounding a bit hurt.

"You want to cheer me up? Just go somewhere and die. That'll cheer me up."

He jumped over the back of the couch taking her into a tight hug so that she couldn't move her arms. He rested his chin on her shoulder.

"What happened babe? We used to be such good friends." He whispered softly.

"You happened damn it." She growled trying to pull away from him. He only held on tighter.

"What do you mean I happened?" he asked.

"Don't play dumb, you suck at it. If you hadn't tricked me into sleeping with you then we might still be friends."

"Oh, that. Why can't you just get over that? It's not like anything happened."

"Because the minute I started to really trust you, take advantage of me. I hate it when people use me. I won't just get over it"

"You should."

"I won't."

"Why?"

"Why should I? Give me one good reason to forgive you after all the shit you've done."

"Because, hate can destroy a person. It can control people with it's evils and wreck them and their lives. Forgiveness may be a hard path to take but the rewards can be promising."

What the hell? X was suprised. She had never heard anything like that come out of Ricco.

"I'll even bet money that you haven't told Robin you're in love with him yet because you're afraid that he'll turn into some evil bastard. It's because of me. If you forgive you could probably weed out the fear, instead of being distracted by hate and shielding your heart from him."

Maybe an angel or something possessed him. She swallowed. Ricco couldn't be right could he? This was probably just some sentimental bullshit he saw in a movie, or read about in a magazine.

He softly kissed her on the neck bringing her out of her thoughts. She opened her mouth so say something cruel, but nothing came. She just wasn't angry anymore.

"Just…just get away from me." She managed to say. Ricco looked at her for a few seconds before letting her go, standing, and leaving the room.

She sat there and thought about what he had said. If she forgave him would things actually get better?

In the past she never really forgave anyone. People who wronged her just got themselves beaten up and in time she just forgot about them.

But Ricco wouldn't just let her forget him. For some reason he wanted her to forgive him.

She sighed and looked down at the set of keys she had stolen from his pocket when he was holding her.

She shielded them from the sight of the one strong man who had been standing in the corner the whole time, the same one that had punched her in the face. She quickly removed her handcuffs

Remembering that strong guy made her somewhat angry all over again. She shifted on the couch to look at him.

"Hey." She called to him. He looked up at her. She stood and cracked her knuckles.

"Now that you're big friends aren't around, I can finally get my payback. No one punches me in the face and gets away with it."

* * *

While X was having her chat with Ricco, Robin was already awake. He had been handcuffed as well, but he had broken them about twenty minutes ago.

* * *

Robin jumped up and kicked the door again. It shook, but didn't give. He seriously hated being locked in that room. 

He kicked the door again. He counted out the several dents he had put in the door.

"This is exactly why I wanted her to stay in the tower." He grumbled to himself.

And he kicked that door again. But only out of frustration. He had realized by now that that damn door wouldn't give.

He brought his foot up to kick it yet again, but thought better of it. His intuition had told him not to. Like how a spy backs away from his car juist before it explodes.

And suddenly, a huge dent appeared in the door. The hinges gave and it fell to the floor.

X stepped into the room.

"Dude, I was out there like ten minutes listining to you kick that door." She laughed.

"Hey, you're alright!" He said ignoring her snide little comment.

"Of course. How could you expect anything less of me?"

"We need to go right now." He said taking her wrist and heading for the door.

"No lets stick around." She said sarcastically.

They both crept quietly out into the hallway. They silently made their way down it. There were five doors along the hall. The first three rooms they passed were completely silent. The fourth room was occupied because they heard laughter coming from it.

They crept down to the fifth room.

"Is she here?" She heard a dark voice say.

"Yes sir."Said Ricco's voice. X tugged on Robin's shirt signaling him to stop.

"You're sure it's her right?" The dark voice spoke again.

"Yeah. I'm sure. Listen, when do I get my cash?" Ricco asked. The dark voiced man laughed.

"Ah, yes. Your cash. I suppose I do have to pay you."

"Yes, yes you do."

"No."

A few moments of silence went by.

"No? What the hell do you mean 'no'?" Ricco's voice asked angrily.

"Just what I said. No. I want you to do something else for me before I pay you."

"I'm not doing anything else. We had a simple deal. I bring X here, you pay me. That's it."

"I need a middle man. Someone to finalize some dealings for me. As well as retrieve some very important supplies. If you can do that then I'll pay you double what I would have paid you before."

"...Double?"

"Yes my friend, double."

"...Well...all right. But I had better get my money."

"You will. Now I believe you have a theif and a little birdie to tend to."

Robin and X looked at each other and decided that now was the time to get out of there.

The two of them hurried down the hallway, looking for a way out. Finally they came to a door labeled 'exit'.

They slipped outside and breathed in the cool night air.

"I hope my cycle is still at the park." X said absentmindedly.

Robin grabbed her by the shoulders and made her look straight into his serious face.

"This is exactally why I wanted you to stay in the tower with us. If we're ever kidnapped like that again, we might not get so lucky."

X sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Robin, don't dramatize the situation."

"You know I'm not being dramatic. I'm being a realist. These people are after you, just because we slipped away this time dosen't mean they won't try again."

X shrugged Robin's hands off of her shoulders.

"Ok. You're right. They probably will try again. And there is a very obvious solution to this." she said.

"You'll come back to the tower with me?"

"No, I'll by a guard dog and put some more survaillance cameras up in my apartment."

Robin stared at her completely dumbfounded by her stubborness.

X stretched and yawned.

"I'm tired. Can we pick this arguement up tomorrow? I'll just call you or something. Ok? Bye." She said and started to walk away.

Robin grasped her firmly on the shoulder.

"No. The way I see it you have two choices. Now you can go with me to the tower and be safe there...or...I can take you down to Saint Bethel's and you can be safe there too."

X turned and stared at him. Saint Bethel's was an awful prison. The dogs were vicious, there seemed to be hundreds of guards who would taser you if you even looked like you would start trouble, and then there were the prisoners.

Now X didn't scare easy, but the thought of Saint Bethel's was enough to make her want her mommy. She had seen it before and it was the first time she thanked god for something.

"You wouldn't." She said.

Robin looked completely serious.

"We both know that no one has ever broken into Saint Bethel's...or out of it." He stated simply.

X's right eye started to twitch.

"For your sake, that twitching better mean you're about to say; 'fine Robin, I'll go to the tower with you.'."

X blew some hair out of her face.

"I hate you right now. But fine, I'll go with you." she said sounding slightly defeated.

An angry yell was heard from somewhere inside of the building.

"Well it was smart of us to just stand here chatting now wasn't it?" X said.

They both took off across the old parking lot and down the near by street. They darted into an alley that led them back to Main Street and headed back towards the park for their motorcycles.

They slowed to a walk as they approched their bikes, panting heavily.

As they both mounted their bikes, an idea passed through X's mind. An idea that made her smile darkly.

"Don't even think about ditching me and going back to your apartment." Robin said smartly.

X dropped her smile and tried her best to look innocent.

"Why, I wouldn't do such a thing." She said. Robin rolled his eyes.

"Please, I saw that smile. That was exactly what you were thinking wasn't it?"

"So what if it was? A girl can dream, can't she?" X said dismissevly.

Robin smiled before slipping on his helmet and starting his cycle. X did the same. Reluctantly following him back towards the tower.

After a few minutes of riding, the cycles slowed to a stop in front of the massive T. X looked up at it and felt her stomach give a little turn.

_If I took off right now, I could probably lose Robin on Maple st. Then head- No. I said I wouldn't._ She thought.

"Hey." Robin's voice said interuppting her thoughts.

"What?"

"Close your eyes."

"Uh...why?"

"Just close them."

X obediently closed her eyes like he had told her.

Five seconds later he told her to open them. Now they were standing, with their bikes, on the island on which the tower stood.

X looked back at the shore where they once were. Then looked to him and then back to the other shore.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

He simply smirked at her.

"It's a secret." he said and opened the front door to the tower.

X just shook her head and followed him inside.


	8. Replacement

UneXpected

A/N:

Hullo everyone. I'm ssooo sorry that I took sooo frikin long to finish but, I hope you all like this chapter and…uh…biye now!

* * *

Replacement 

X groaned as she woke up from the best sleep she had ever had. She sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

A wave of panic swept over her as she looked around the room she was in. The walls were a light shade of indigo and sunlight poured through huge pituresque windows that completely took up one of the walls.

This defintely wasn't her apartment.

_Oh wait, I didn't go back to my apartment last night. I came to this god foresaken tower like Robin had asked, nay, told me to._

She sighed as she remembered the details of last night. She must have been half asleep when Robin showed her this room last night.

She grumbled as she pulled herself out of the large, comfortable bed that took up nearly half the room.

She stood, streched and then breifly realized she was in her underwear.

"Oh, that's right, I have no clean clothes." She said to herself aloud.

Then she noticed a desk on the other side of the room with a shirt, pants, and underclothes neatly folded on top of it. X walked over to the desk and picked up the bra, raising an eyebrow at it.

"How the hell did he know my size?"

Someone knocked gently on the door.

"Breakfast shall be in ten minutes friend." X heard a cheery voice say through the door.

"Thanks." She called back.

X quickly showered, pulled on the clothes that were left for her, and ventured out into the tower.

_I need a fuckin map to get around this place. Where the hell is everyone? But then again, do I really want to find them?_

She rounded a corner and ducked as something whizzed past her head.

"What the hell was that?" she exclaimed.

"Heh heh...sorry, I thought you were Cyborg." BB said as he came over to see if she was ok.

"Hey, you're that chick who blew Mumbo out of his hat! What was your name...oh yeah! Victoria!"

"You must be Beast Boy. We weren't introduced before." She said trying to act as if she'd never met him.

"Yeah. I'm not suprised that you've heard of me. I'm a real hit with the ladies. Anyway, you wanna play a game of Stankball with me and Cyborg?"

"What the hell's 'Stankball'?"

Beast Boy wandered over to the thing that he threw at her and pried it off of the wall.

"This is a Stankball." He said holding up proudly and smiling. X jumped backwards.

"Whoa, that thing is ripe. You know, I'll pass on the stink-game-thing. Uh...I think I hear Robin calling." She said hurriedly and took off down the hall.

After going down three different corridors, she bumped into our favorite 'happy-go-lucky' alien.

"Why Hello friend Victoria. Are you not hungry for 'the breakfast'?" Starfire said in her optimistic voice. X smiled with uncertainty.

"Uh, I just can't find the kitchen."

"Oh! Well then I shall lead you friend!" Starfire said and grabbed her by the wrist.

Starfire took off like a bullet out of a gun, flying at top speed dragging X with her.

X didn't even have time to scream before she found herself lying face down on the floor of the titan's common room.

"Ouch." she muttered.

"Oh. I am sorry friend! I did not mean for you to fall like that." Starfire said apologetically. X picked herself up and dusted off.

"That's all right. It's not like I haven't been dragged by a flying alien and landed on my face before." She said and walked over to where Robin was sitting in the kitchen. He had been so involved in some paperwork that he didn't even notice X's crash landing entrance.

X cocked an eyebrow as she tapped him on the shoulder and he didn't respond.

"Robin...hello? Are you still alive?" She asked. Starfire wandered over.

"Robin is in a deep state of thought. I do not think we should disturb him."

X cracked her knuckles loudly.

"What?" Robin said looking up at the two girls.

"Did you say something?" He asked.

"Morning. Have you even eaten breakfast or have you been staring at this paper the whole time?" She asked and peered over his shoulder at them.

"Breakfast does sound good." Robin said, putting the papers down before X could get a good look at them.

"If breakfast is sounding good to you Robin, then I shall prepare some." Starfire said happily with a wide smile.

Robin paled and he remembered the night she had made them that Broknar.

"Um, Star, you don't have to cook anything, I'll be fine with a bowl of cereal." Robin said quickly.

Starfire's smile got a bit smaller. She turned to X.

"Shall I prepare you something?" Star asked.

X looked over the alien's shoulder at Robin who was quietly warning her not to do it with overly-dramatic hand motions.

"I think I'll just get some cereal too. No need for you to make anything special for me."

"Well then, I believe I shall take part in the cereal eating as well." Star said her smile exending to its widest once more.

Cyborg and Raven came in through the sliding doors. Cyborg looked questionably at X.

"Um, hello. What's going on in here?" He asked.

Starfire flew over to him.

"Cyborg, this is friend Victoria who saved Robin when he had been shot by some bad people and now we must help her because the bad people are after her and she needs to stay in the tower beacuse it is the safest place according to Robin. And she also-"

X put a hand over the alien's mouth.

"I think he gets it Starfire." X said. She turned to Cyborg and smiled.

"Nice to meet you." X said.

_It's nice to meet you when that damn cannon of yours isn't on. _she thought.

Raven took a seat beside her. X wished she hadn't. This titan kind of scared her. X had seen what Raven did to Doctor Light and it wasn't pretty.

The last titan to join them in the kitchen was, obviously, Beast Boy.

"Dude, you totally ditched our game!" he said to Cyborg.

"I couldn't find you so I thought you ditched me. Oh well, game over. Who wants waffles?"

X wasn't so comfortable with all the titans in the room. Mostly because she was completely unarmed. With her weapons, she would have a chance against them, but without them, she could probably elude them for five...maybe six minutes before they rip her to shreds.

"Hey, are you ok?" Robin asked, disrupting her thoughts.

"Hmm? Yeah I'm fine. I just...uh...lost my appetite. I think I'll go for a walk."

And with that, she got up and headed for the door. (It was probably the only thing that she could find in the tower.)

X stepped outside into the sunshine and stretched.

"Maybe I can go visit Cotton." She said to herself. Then she looked around.

"Trying to get off of this island is gonna be too much work...sssoooo...screw it."

She went out to the small beach where land met water and sat down on the rocks. Looking out at the bay.

"X!" Someone shouted. X jumped up in suprise and nearly fell off of her rock and into the water.

"Where are you?" The voice called again. X looked up to see Robin standing outside looking for her.

Truthfully, X didn't want Robin to find her. All he would do is interrogate her about why she left breakfast. If she didn't tell him, he'd nagg her until she did. And if she did tell him he'd lecture her about how his friends wouldn't kill her, torture her, or toss her in jail.

Either way, he would annoy her. Which, compared to sitting on a rock staring at water, might not be such a bad thing.

"I'm over here Robin." She called to him. He walked over and sat down next to her.

"Hey, why did you leave breakfast like that?" he asked.

_Ooo. I ssooo called that one._ She thought.

"I left because I wasn't hungry anymore. Just like I said." X replied casually picking a bug off of her jeans.

"I don't think so. You left because my friends made you nervous."

"So what if they did?"

"They're not going to harm you."

"If you were in my shoes, you'd be nervous too. Nothing in my life is for sure. You can't garuntee me that your friends won't go after me if they found out about me. But frankly, I'm sure that you can't fit into my shoes because they're the wrong size and you'd look stupid in girls shoes so I'm going to stop wasting my breath."

Robin stared at her, once again left speechless by her stubborness and sarcasm.

But he did realize that she was right. He couldn't garuntee her safety. Anywhere.

"Ok, you're right." He said finally.

"Robin, I can't believe that you call me stubborn! I mean can't...wait...huh!?"

"I said that you're right. I can't garuntee your safety. Not here, at your apartment, or anywhere. So I can't make you stay here. Though I still think that the tower is _safer_ but it's not the _safest._"

X looked at him for a moment and grinned.

"Did you just admit that you were wrong?" X asked.

"I'm admitting that I'm semi-wrong. I'm still half right."

"Ok fine Mr. Semi-wrong."

They sat for a while silently and looked out at the calming blue waters. The weather took an unexpected turn and the two teens started to get cold.

"How is the sun shining and it be so cold?" X asked rubbing her arms.

"That is kind of weird." Robin said standing up. X stood and both of them headed back inside.

"BOOYAH! I'm takin' you down BB!" Cyborg said loudly as he dominated their videogame.

X and Robin walked right past them and they didn't even blink.

"I want to see your room." X said voicing a thought that entered her head.

"Uh. Why? You've seen it before" He said, remembering when she stole the X suit.

"Well... It was dark. I couldn't see anything. Besides, I'm pretty sure that you're walls are covered with evidence and news clippings from bank robberys and stuff and that you probably have something that belongs to every villan you've fought in the past. So I just want to see if I'm right."

Robin smirked.

"You want to see if I have stuff about you." He said smartly.

X grinned and sighed.

"Must you always think that way of me Robin? Honestly."

"Alright. Come on. But don't try to steal anything."

X's grin grew wider.

"Don't worry Robin. I won't. Promise." She said with her fingers crossed behind her back.

He eyed her suspiciously, but dismissed his suspicions and led her up to his room.

Robin keyed in the code to the lock outside his room, taking special care to make sure X didn't see it.

_1630327.Silly Robin. You should know you can't hide things from me._ She thought chuckling slightly.

The door slid back and X was first to step in. Robin closed the door behind him and leaned against it.

"Ahh. I love being right." She said skimming through the newspaper clippings tacked to the wall.

"Oh Robin! You have the newspaper clipping from my very first robbery! I'm touched!" She said wiping an imaginary tear from her eye.

"Yeah." Robin replied rolling his eyes.

X wandered over to his desk and started poking through it. She picked up Slade's mask and looked at it for a while.

"Hmm. I remember Slade. Whatever happened to him? His face stopped showing up in the paper."

"Supposedly, he's dead. I don't believe it." Robin said coming over to stand by her.

"Of course you don't believe it. Even if he was really dead, you wouldn't believe it. That's one of the things I like about you Robin," She put the mask down and turned to face him, "You never give up. And that means, that you'll always provide me with a challenge."

She smiled at him. Robin didn't smile back. He knew that her compliment was just a disguise. What she was really doing was reminding Robin that he couldn't stop her from doing what she does best...stealing.

X looked straight into Robin's eyes, still smiling. He seemed exasperated by her, yet determined at the same time. She didn't know what he was determined to do, but that look he had made her smile shrink a bit.

" So what else have you got in this little room of yours?" She asked turning to a nonchalant attitude, "Do you still have the safe I stole the X suit from?"

"Yes."

"What do you keep in it now?" She asked.

She was trying to play on his nerves now. Robin knew it.

"Nothing in particular."

"Hmmm." She hummed sliding around his desk to his closet. She pulled the doors open looking at all of his uniforms. All hung and neatly pressed.

She turned towards him with an eyebrow raised.

"Don't you have any other clothes? I mean, the cloned outfit is kinda creepy."

He shot her an annoyed look and walked over to close his closet.

"Yes I have other clothes." He said pointedly.

She walked to the back of his room to where he kept all of his mementos from the villans the team had fought.

_If I want to go on another stealing spree than this is the place to come. Big dangerous weapons, isle five._ She thought. Chuckling to herself.

"Don't you even think about it. These weapons have the capability to destroy the world as well as reality. They'd be of no use to you because you are a thief and not a madman bent on destruction."

X sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"Sometimes Robin, you just suck up the fun like a vaccum."

"Well, if it can keep you from accidently sending everyone to their doom, then I guess I'm a vaccum."

She laughed lightly and sighed again.

Then she got a little buzz from her sixth sense. Something, somewhere wasn't right. The look on her face suprised Robin.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't know. Somethings just not right. It's that kind of feeling I get when Ricco's around. But this feeling doesn't make me want to take a three day shower."

The buzz in the back of her head wasn't going away.

"I have the feeling. Something's about to go wrong."

As if on cue the Titans' alarm went off.

Both of them dashed out of the room and ran back down to the common room where all the other titans were gathering. Robin bent over the computer to see what was wrong. A look of disbelief came over his face.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Cyborg asked impaciently.

"A bank robbery." He said turning to face his team.

"Who is it?" Beast Boy asked.

"...Red X." Robin said looking X dead in the eye.


	9. The New Theif

UneXpected

A/N: Uh…skip it. Here's chapter 9.

* * *

The New Thief 

X stood completely speechless with a blank expression on her face. The other titans were starting to wonder what was wrong with her. Robin told them to go to the crime scene and catch up with X while he talked to her.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"You're kidding. You've gotta be fucking kidding," She said, not really talking to him, "Who the hell would steal MY suit and take it for a joy ride? No…I'm kickin someone's ass now."

She turned sharply and started for the door. Robin grabbed her arm.

"X. Whoever is in your suit is unpredictable. He's capable of anything."

"I don't give a shit!! I'm goin after his ass!"

"You have to think about this first."

She turned to face him. The angry expression on her face didn't match her calm tone.

"Maybe you don't understand. No one steals from me anymore. If I let this guy get away with it, then more will follow just like before!"

She turned again and walked out of the room.

Robin didn't understand. What did she mean by , 'just like before.'? Nevertheless, they went down to the garage and got on their cycles.

Robin noticed X clip something around her waist.

"You stole one of my belts?" Robin questioned in an annoyed tone.

"Yep." she replied slipping her helmet on.

She revved her engine and was out of the garage and into the tunnel leaving Robin in the dust.

It never took X long to get anywhere. Speed limits meant nothing to her and no cop could catch her. She was driving very dangerously now as she weaved in and out of other cars and sometimes into a lane of on coming traffic.

A few disgruntled drivers tried to slow her down, but she just flipped them the bird and kept going.

* * *

Robin was not having an easy time following X. She had caused quite a few accidents. People stood in the middle of the street examining the damages to thier cars. As Robin passed by some shouted things like, 'Robin! Catch that crazy ass dame' or 'She's insane'. 

"X." He sighed.

* * *

Finding the bank was easy for X. She just followed the sirens and explosions. 

The bank had a large hole in it's front wall. Shattered glass was all over the ground and some policemen were trying to keep people out of the titans way.

X ducked under the yellow tape and headed straight for the bank. A policeman stepped in her way.

"Hey missy, You can't come pass that tape. I'll have to ask you to come with me."

X cracked her knuckles and and punched him in the face. His nose started to bleed.

She casually stepped around him and proceeded into the bank.

She looked around the bank. Glass was all over the floor. Tables were upturned, chairs broken and an unconcious Beast Boy lay in the midst of it.

She went back to the bank vault. Safe deposit boxes hung open. Completely bare. No one was here anymore.

She walked over to Beast Boy and nudged him with her foot.

"Get up." She said. Beast Boy blinked and moaned.

"Ugh. What happened?"

"Which way did they go?"

"What?"

"Anwser my damn question." She said through gritted teeth.

"I don't remember. They were fighting in the vault then X threw something at me and ran out the back door." He moaned.

X looked up. The back door was wide open. She ran out the door into the alley behind the bank. She looked up just in time to see Starfire flying up to the roof of the next building.

X looked down at her belt pulling out a berderang with a handle and a trigger.

"This had better be what I think it is." She said and aimed it at the top of the fire escape. She pulled the trigger and the berderang, with a piton attached. flew up and wrapped around the bar.

The piton started to rewind pulling her up to the roof.

* * *

When Robin reached the bank, the police officers out front complained of a girl who punched the chief in the face and waltzed right on into the bank. 

"I'm sorry Officer Symonds. She's a bit disgruntled at the moment." Robin apologized for her.

"You'd better do something about that girl!" Symonds shouted at him.

Something near the next building caught Robin's eye. A Figure was being pulled by a wire up to the roof. Robin didn't even need to guess who it was.

"Interesting, is it not Brother Robin?" A soft voice said suprising him.

He turned to see Cotton standing next to him. Her cool blue hair blowing around her shoulders and her amber sunglasses resting on the bridge of her nose.

"Sister X must be very upset." She said carefully eyeing the scene.

"How did you know?" Robin asked.

"Someone has stolen her suit." She said mistily.

"How did you know that?" Robin asked again becoming slightly suspicious.

"This bank robbery was obviously not her work. It does not take the mind of Albert Einstien to realize that my sister is not the one commanding that suit. That is, at least if you know of her the way that I do."

Robin's suspicion dropped. Cotton was, after all, X's best friend.

"I wish to assit you in the retreval of my sister's property."

"What?"

Cotton smiled.

"I want to help."

* * *

As X climbed over the railing on the roof, a red x throwing star lodged itself into the brick next to her. 

_Good. The fight didn't move again._ She thought.

Starfire and Raven were in the air trying to take down the Red X from above and Cyborg was shooting off his cannon.

The mysterious Red X managed to dodge everything.

_This guy's impressive. The titans will never take him down if they keep fighting like this._ X thought.

She knew she had to get in there and take that imposter down herself. She was the only one there who knew the strengths and weaknesses of that suit.

If the others were lucky, they'd probably hit the panic spot, a sensor connected to the xynolthium core, and blow up the entire city.

"Cyborg," she called, "Stop shooting."

Cyborg turned to her with a suprised look on his face.

"We need to go hand to hand," she directed, "We'll never win like this."

"Good idea." a voice said from behind her.

She turned to see Robin coming up next to her and Cotton hovering over his head.

"She's right, we have to go to hand to hand combat." He said.

"That guy's throwing around those x blades like crazy. Going hand to hand would be like suicide." Cyborg protested.

"We have to! If you keep shooting at him like this, there's a chance that you'll blow up the city! Plus you're not really doing much damage, the suit can absorb up to fifty percent of the shock from any attack." X explained.

But she wasn't supposed to know that much about the suit. Cyborg eyed her suspiciously. An explosion in the sky caught their attention.

An unconcious Raven was falling back to Earth. Cyborg ran out to catch her. She let out a painful moan. Cyborg set her down gently.

"Stay here with Raven Cyborg. Victoria, Cotton and I will go after X." Robin instrusted.

X was the first off. Running straight for her phony clone.

When the fake X saw her charging at him like that, he knew he had to bail. And he did.

He jumped over to the roof of another building. X stayed right on him and gracefully jumped right after him.

_Where does he think he's going?_ She thought. _Surely he knows he can't get away from me._

The phony X kept jumping from building to building with the real X right on his tail.

Robin, Cotton and Starfire were right behind X. But she didn't really notice them.

All her focus was on that ass in her suit.

_Where is he going?_ She asked herself again.

The fake X jumped onto the roof of an abandoned apartment complex and pulled open the door on the roof that led inside.

_Oh I get it. You bastard._

X knew that her imposter led them there for a reason. He had something rigged up inside there. It had to be a trap.

Robin had also been wondering where the mysterious Red X was going. He also realized that if they followed him into the building, they would be walking into a trap.

He also knew that X wouldn't care if they walked into a trap. She just wanted to kick the new X's butt.

X ran through the door staying right on the other X's tail, just as Robin had predicted.

And Robin went right in after her.

The inside of the building was very dark. X could hardly see a foot in front of her.

She was lucky that the walls in the old place echoed. All she had to do was follow the sound his footsteps.

She was running very hard and was panting heavily but she was too focused to notice how tired she was.

She was completely focused.

That is...until she ran straight into a brick wall.

"Mother fucker!!" She cursed. As she fell back onto the ground.

She hadn't even seen that wall.

She stumbled as she got up and started after the X again. She could still hear and follow his footsteps as he ran.

Although she would have to watch out for more walls.

She felt a little trickle of blood run down her nose and over her lip.

She licked it away and turned sharply around a corner to aviod another brick wall.

_I need to eat more carrots._ She thought.

Suddenly, his footsteps were gone. He had stopped.

X stopped running and listened hard. He could be hiding anywhere now.

It would be too hard for her to see him. He would be able to see her just fine with the night vision setting in her mask.

"Bastard." She murmured under her breath.

She cautiously started moving being extra careful not to make the tiniest sound.

She was something move to her left. She turned sharply and punched at it.

It turned out to be...another brick wall.

"Damn it!!" She shouted out of frustration. Blood oozed out of little cuts in her knuckles.

Then someone grabbed her from behind. He forced her arms behind her. She fought against him furiously, but to no use.

He dragged her backwards into a room and shoved her to the ground.

She quickly got to her feet. She heard the door close and the lock slide into place.

Bright hallogen lights flicked on blinding her for a second.

The room was completely empty. The walls were stark white and survaillance cameras were mounted in the corners.

The Red X stood directly in front of X.

"Hey Kitten." Said a suave voice from behind the mask.


	10. X Marks The Spot

UneXpected

A/N: Wat up yall?? Hope you liked the last chapter.

Did it keep you on the edge of your seat??

I hope so!

* * *

X Marks The Spot 

"Where could friend Victoria be?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know. Hopefully Cotton will find her." He replied.

Cotton was sitting cross-legged on the floor. A white aura was around her hands that matched her white eyes. Her blue hair blew softly around her even though there was no wind in the building.

The white aura disappeared from her eyes and hands and she stood up.

"I must relay my disappointment to you my Brother. I could not telepathically connect with Sister X. This, I do not understand. My powers have never failed me before." She said.

"Alright," Robin said, taking charge, "We'll just have to split up and search for her. But be careful, this entire place might be rigged."

The girls nodded and headed off into different corridors leaving Robin by himeself.

* * *

X lunged forward at her counterpart. Intent on kicking him square in the face. 

But he was too fast. He moved behind her and elbowed her hard in the back.

"Doesn't this remind you of the old times? Ah, those were the fun years." the Red X said sounding somewhat dreamy.

"There was nothing fun about those days, Jhonny. You were the biggest mistake I've ever made." She said, strangely calm.

"Aww, come on, you can't say you've made bigger mistakes than me?" he asked.

"No. I can't. I can't believe that I ever fell in love with the likes of you."

Jhonny lunged forward, pushing her up against the wall.

"You could have told me you were cheating on me before you broke up with me. It would have been very decent of you." he said with a slightly angrier tone.

X smirked.

"You could have told me that you were cheating on me before I cheated on you and broke up with you. That would have been decent of you."

"I never cheated on you. I loved you." he said letting her go.

"Bull...shit. You are such a fucking liar, or did you forget what happened? Here, I'll remind you. I saw you kissing that Amelia girl, we had a huge fight, broke up, then three weeks later you found out that she was your cousin...which, was extremely hilarious. I almost peed my pants when I heard about it." She said starting to laugh.

He sent a fist flying towards her head. She ducked and it hit the concrete wall. Dust fell down into her hair. She rolled out from beneath him and stood again shaking some of the dust from her hair.

"I also remember you being with three other girls when we were together. Tami, Lauren and Maria. You sure have a knack for dating your cousins! They were all related to you weren't they?"

Jhonny whipped off the mask. Long black hair fell down around his long face. Deep blue eyes stared angrily at X.

"Maria was the cousin of my sister's old boyfriend. She wasn't related to me." He yelled.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. You're a sicko and that's the end of it. Now get outta my suit before you stain it with your stupid." She replied.

"You know, I can't wait to see just what the boss does to you."

That wiped the smirk right off of X's face.

"Who are you working for? You're the one who tried to kill me weren't you. You shot Robin." She said her temper started rising.

He chuckled.

"I only wish I had. If I were trying to kill you, you would have been dead a long time ago. No, I didn't try to kill you and I didn't shoot your pathetic little boyfriend."

"He is not my boyfriend." She said through gritted teeth. Jhonny ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Whatever. Right now, I don't care and I have to go."

He turned and unlocked the door. X ran up behind him and pulled him into a headlock.

"Oh no. I know you don't think you're going to walk out of here without a black eye and some bruises."

Jhonny broke free of her headlock and turned to her.

"You'll be a bloody mess by the time I'm done with you."

"Bring it on."

* * *

Robin moved silently up the corridor stopping at every few doors and listening hard for any sounds of life inside. 

_Funny, X and I were in this same situation not too long ago. At least we have some help now. _He thought to himself.

_Yes, you do._ Said another voice.

Robin stopped and looked around. Then he realized the voice he had heard was in his head.

_I did not mean to startle you Brother Robin, but I believe that I have found something that will be of great intrest to you._ The voice said again.

_Cotton? _Robin asked.

_Yes Brother, tis I. Now, if you walk down your corridor and make to the left, you shall find me._ She said.

Robin did as she told and walked all the way down his hall and made a left. Then he bumped right into her.

"Cotton, what did you find?" Robin asked her.

She put a finger to her lips and pointed to the door that they were standing by.

Robin could hear someone humming a tune inside.

"Eric, when can we get outta here. I hate this place." a quiet voice said.

"We'll leave when the boss tell us to Lucas, so stop complaining." said another voice which Cotton and Robin thought was Eric.

"Did you finish downloading her files yet?" asked a new voice which was also kind of timid.

"Yeah. Now we've got everything anyone ever wanted to know about Red X." Lucas replied.

"I thought we already knew everything about her. Why do we need these files?" The unknown voice asked.

"We don't need the files. The Boss does. He wants to know what she's been up to since she left home." Eric said.

Then they were all silent for a moment. Robin and Cotton thought that was all that they would hear. They began to leave when Lucas started talking again.

"Why does the Boss want to kill her so bad? I mean, what did she do that pissed him off so much?" Lucas asked.

A loud scraping sound was heard, then a big thud.

"Are you stupid? Don't you remember what she did?! She murdered our brother Aaron. And our mother." Eric shouted.

"How do you know she murdered Aaron? You weren't even there." Lucas shouted back.

"Hey. Calm down you guys," said the unknown voice, "Eric is right. She did kill Aaron and mother. She deserves what she's getting. Hell, she probably killed Mika too."

Some quiet chuckles were heard then.

"I hope she did kill Mika. It would have saved us some work." Eric said.

"Mika wasn't that bad."Lucas said quietly.

"Anyone who would want to help her is as bad as they come." the unknown voice said again.

"Are you sure she killed him Ethan? I mean, you could be mistaken." Lucas said.

"She killed him! I was there! I saw everything! She was pissed and she pushed him on the ice, it broke and he drowned! Now shut the hell up!" Ethan yelled.

All was silent after that. Robin looked at Cotton.

_Do you think all that was true? Do you think she killed that person?_ Robin asked her telepathically.

_I hardly believe any of it. Sister X would not kill. She is a thief but not a murderer. I shall soon find out the truth about their story._

The white glow from her eyes lit up the entire corridor. Robin noticed a rat in the corner scurry away. The light faded away quickly and Cotton turned to go.

"Wait, what did you-"

"Nothing. My powers could not span through the walls of the room. Although, I have found Sister X. She is in a great deal of physical stress. Follow me." Cotton whispered and started down the corridor.

* * *

"You've picked up a few tricks." X said as she picked herself up off of the floor. She was bleeding in three different places. 

"Then again, You're also cheating by having my suit on," She said, " And cheaters never prosper."

" You know what? You talk alot more than you fight." Jhonny said. He bounded forward and aimed a kick at her head.

She grabbed his leg, swung him aroung and sent him crashing into the wall.

"If I stopped talking, then I'd have to focus more on kicking your ass...then I might kill you." she said smiling.

He lunged at her again with another kick. It barely missed her face. Then he went after her with an array of punches. She bobbed and weaved through them then hit him with a killer uppercut to his jaw, knocking him flat on his butt.

He started to get up again, but she sat on him and pinned him to the ground.

"Well, this has been fun, but, I have to go." She said and hit him between the eyes knocking him unconcious. She started to go then stopped.

"Oh wait, I knew I was forgetting something."

* * *

Cotton led Robin down the hall. 

"Sister X should be in this room." She said stopping at a door.

As if on cue, the door opened and X stepped out into the hall. Her suit was draped over her arm.

"Hey guys. A little late. As usual." She said.

"I see the you got your suit back," Robin said walking up to her, "And that you're bleeding pretty badly."

"Yes, but the important thing is that I got my suit back." she said smiling.

"Who was in it?" Robin asked. He looked in the room. All that was there was a guy laying on the floor unconcious...in his boxers.

"Just my stupid ex-boyfriend," X said shutting the door, "He's an ass. Let's go." She said and started to walk down the hall.

Towards the room where those men were.

"Wait, X. Let's go this way." Robin said. X turned to him.

"Why?"

"Because, there are people down there. I don't think they'll be happy to see you if you run into them." He said.

X shrugged and they started in the other direction.

Robin pulled out his communicator and tried to reach Starfire. The screen was fuzzy and Starfire didn't respond.

"Starfire. What's your position? Starfire!" he said. He cut off the link.

"I can't reach her. We have to go find her." He said.

The girls nodded.

"Sister. Are you able to defend yourself?" Cotton asked X.

"If it comes down to it, yes. I'll be ok on my own." she replied.

"Are you sure." Robin asked examining her bloody knuckles and the small cut on her cheek.

"I don't need a babysitter Robin. I'll be fine. I've got my suit back," She said holding it up, "Eww. It smells like cheap cologne and nachos."

"Allright we'll split up. X, take my spare communicater." he said pulling the comm. out of a pocket in his belt and tossing it to her.

She tossed it right back.

"I don't need that thing going off at the wrong moment. As long as I can reach Cotton, I'll be fine."

He tossed it back to her.

"I want you to take this so you can reach me too."

She tossed it back to him.

"I don't need it."

He tossed it back to her.

"Take it anyways."

She tossed it back to him.

"I don't want it."

He tossed it to her.

"Take it."

She tossed it to him.

"No."

He tossed it back to her.

This time, a white aura caught it in mid air.

"If one of you doesn't take that, I'll break both of you." Cotton growled.

X could see that they were starting to piss Cotton off.

And once you've pissed off Cotton, you'll wish you hadn't. X took the comm. and halfheartedly fiddled with the controls.

"If thing goes off and I get caught I'm going to send you a virus." She muttered.

With that, Cotton and Robin went off down the corridor. Once they were gone, X changed into her suit, draped her other clothes over a pipe hanging from the ceiling, and went off to search for Starfire too.

* * *

Eric gently placed the unconcious girl on the table before him her head rolled to the side.

"What is that?" his boss asked in his very low and dangerous voice.

"A Teen Titan sir. We think they're helping her." Eric replied.

The boss stepped up to the table and gave her the once over.

"Starfire. This is the one from Tameran. Hmm. Not exactly what I wanted now is it?" he said.

"No sir. X got away from Jhonny."

"I half expected that. The fool can't quite keep his emotions in check. He probably let her win him over."

At that moment, the door opened and Jhonny stepped into the room.

"Sir, She got away." he said.

"No duh genius." Eric muttered.

"Where are your clothes?" the boss asked.

"She took them sir." He said letting his hair fall around his face and hide his blush.

"You let her take your clothes?" Eric asked.

"I didn't let her. She just...did." he replied.

The boss sighed and pulled out his gun.

"I don't need idiots like you around," he said, "You're fired."

He shot Jhonny in the chest and left him bleeding on the ground.

"What should we do know Boss?" Eric asked ignoring Jhonny's moans of pain.

"What do you think? Find X. Or else you might end up like him."

With that Eric turned and walked out of the room. Outside, his two brothers waited for him.

"What did he say?" Lucas asked.

"We need to find her...and soon. or else we'll end up like Jhonny." Eric said.

"What happened to Jhonny?" Ethan asked.

"He's got a bullet in his chest and if you don't stop talking and start looking for X then you'll have a bullet in your chest too."

The three of them went out to look for her. Leaving their boss with the unconcious Starfire.

* * *

The boss smiled softly as he fixed Starfire's hair a bit.

"Just wait and see what I've got planned for you."


	11. Theft & Death

A/N Revised – Long time no see fanfic, started reading this & there are some terrible continuity issues that I just can't ignore. Sorry, I was like 14 when I wrote it lol.

Theft & Death

The boss leaned over Starfire. She didn't move and breathed quietly. He quickly inserted his microchip into her cerebral cortex. He knew that when performing brain surgeries, the patient should be awake to notify the surgeon if anything is hurting or going numb, but these were special times and e couldn't afford to have her awake...she'd kill him. He quickly finished up his work as her arm started to twitch. Her eyelids fluttered and she looked up at him with her big green eyes.

"Hello Sir." She said.

"Hello Starfire. How are you feeling my pet?" He asked.

"I am fully operational Sir." She said and sat up.

"Good, do you know what you have to do?"

"Yes Sir, I do."

"Then get to work my pet." She rose from the operating table an floated quickly and silently out of the room. Eric walked in as she was leaving.

"How did the operation go?" He asked.

"It went well. The chip was inserted and took control of her quickly. Come, see through the eyes of a Teen Titan." He said. Eric walked over to his boss who was gazing at a large screen. All that could be seen were the corridors of the building moving by quickly.

"We see what she sees. Interesting."

"Indeed it is my boy, indeed it is."

X walked casually down the corridor whistling 'Camp Town Races' when she saw a quick blur of purple and red ahead of her in the parallel corridor. She instantly recognized that blur as Starfire. She couldn't allow Starfire to see her in her suit so she quickly got ahold of Robin on the comm. His face appeared on the screen.

"Any luck?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just saw Starfire head towards the back of the building, I think that's where the stairs to the roof are.

"Alright, I'll head that way and catch up to her, you should find Cotton and get out of here."

_Gladly. _She thought to herself_._ Racing down the corridor, she tried to call Cotton into her thoughts. _Cotton, We've found Starfire. Meet me outside, we have to go._

X ran swiftly and silently down the hall, jumped down a caved in flight of stairs and hopped out a broken window. She walked a little ways away from the warehouse and pulled her mask off allowing the night air to cool her face. Cotton appeared from around the corner.

"Hey Cotton, about time you got out here," She said jokingly, Cotton did not return her smile. she became worried."Cotton whats wrong?" She asked. Cotton's voice was low and serious.

"...Jhonny is dead. They shot him in his chest and he bled to death."

"Wow...maybe I should start taking these guys more seriously. I wonder how he even got mixed up in all of thi-" A loud noise came from the building and the two girls decided that it was time to go. X began to run but without the adrenaline pumping anymore her injuries made her clumsy and slow. Cotton picked her up and they began to fly.

"Sister, I must tend to your injuries in a timely fashion."

"Alright, the closest place we can go is my old place. I doubt that they'll think to check a place that they know I've already abandoned."

* * *

Robin hurried down the hallway where X said she had seen Starfire. He quickly came upon the stairs to the roof and bounded up them, bursting through the door. Starfire was standing there, staring out into the distance.

"Starfire!" He exclaimed, "Hey, are you ok?"

When she didn't answer he approached her and put his hand on her shoulder. She instantly turned to look at him and smiled.

"Oh, hello Robin!"

"Starfire...what happened to you? Where did you go?"

"I was searching for friend Victoria when I saw someone come this way, I believed that it may have been one of her captors...but he escaped..."

"Oh, alright well, lets re-group and get out of here. Victoria made it out and we should do the same." He pulled out his commlink and called Cy.

"Cyborg, where are you? And where's Beast Boy?" He asked. BB's faceflooded the screen.

"Where are you?! You guys just took off into that building we've ben walking around this place for HOURS!" BB exclaimed. Cyborg pushed his face out of the screen.

"Where can we meet you?" He asked.

"The roof," Robin replied. "There's a staircase near the back of the building."

"We'll be right there." Cyborg said and terminated the link. The wind blew softly and Robin noticed just how quiet Starfire was.

"Starfire, are you ok?" he asked. The alien turned to him and smiled.

"I am just fine Robin, why do you ask?"

"You seem kind of...quiet."

"I am just fine Robin. I believe I have 'The Tired'. I wish to go home."

"Oh, well when BB and Cy get here we're going home." He said and sat on the edge of the building.

* * *

"Ouch...ouch...OUCH! Cotton thats enough!" X shouted.

"Be still Sister. I must make sure that your wounds are sterile. It would be quite unfortunate if you were to receive an infection on behalf of my own incomplete procedures." She explained. Cotton rubbed more alcohol into the cuts on her knuckles and bandaged them. She had already snapped X's broken nose back into place and was now focusing her attention on the gash under her eye.

"Yeah, right I think an infection would be the least of my problems at the moment." She said. A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Not bothering to ask who it was she simply opened the door. Ricco stood in her doorway looking very serious.

"...Where... the hell... did you get enough nerve to show up on my doorstep, I should fucking murder you." X growled.

"Nice to see you too sweetie." He said and proceeded to invite himself in. X noticed that he was limping, she then scolded herself for noticing, or even caring. Not even a week had passed since he kidnapped her and Robin and got them beaten up. Ricco leaned against the wall next to the door looking at her.

"Get out." She said simply.

"I know you probably hate me. And I know I'm an idiot for coming to you...but I need your help." X looked at him stunned.

"Help? Seriously?" Her voice was gravely quiet. "You're in no position to ask me for favors Ricco. You shouldn't even be here. What're you stalking me too?"

"You know that I can always find you babe. And I really do need your help."

She opened her mouth to tell him to order him out again when she thought back to what he had said the night he kidnapped her.

"_Because, hate can destroy a person. It can control people with it's evils and wreck them and their lives. Forgiveness may be a hard path to take but the rewards can be promising."_

She wondered if now would be the time to start trying that forgiveness stuff. Or was that exactly what he wanted? After all, he tricked her once, he could trick her again if she let her guard down.

"So,"Ricco said. "Should I still leave?"

"Ricco what the hell do you want?" She asked.

"Well...it's more business." He said, unaware of the dangerous effect that they had on X.

"Business eh?" She said walked over to a small chest. on the coffee table. She opened it and took out a gun, then pointed it straight at his temple. "You can tell your business to my fucking bullet." she snarled. So much for forgiveness.

"You're not going to shoot me." He said calmly turning to face her, the barrel of the gun resting between his eyes. There was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Believe me, I will."

No you won't."

Why won't I?"

"Because you wouldn't want my blood on your couch and on your floor, it would just be a mess you'd have to clean up so you're not going to shoot me right this second. You'll probably lean out the window and shoot me in the head as I walk back to my car."

Unfortunately he was right about one thing, although she didn't care about bloodying up the couch and floor, she couldn't bring herself to shoot him. She sensed that he was genuinely in need of her help and she lowered the gun.

"Why are you here."

"Well, remember the night I kidnapped you?" X nodded. "Well I've been walking around with a bullet in my leg and one in my shoulder. I don't trust doctors and I don't really have any friends so I was wondering if you could get them out of me." he said defeatedly. X's hard stare softened.

"Who did that to you?"

"The boss. After you got away instead of gold for bringing you in I got lead for letting you escape," He looked into her eyes. In them she saw pain and some fear. It was something not even Ricco could fake. One part of her wanted to help him. That part believed that something in him may have changed, that they might be able to go back to their old friendship. The other part just wanted to boot his ass out the door. This part never wanted to forgive him.

Cotton and Ricco stared at X both completely aware of the internal conflict she was having. Ricco sighed.

"Nevermind..."He said, and slowly headed for the door. X looked at him and opened her mouth to tell him to stop, to come back. To tell him that she would help him. But the distrustful part of her wouldn't let her do it.

"Wait Brother," Cotton said softly. Ricco looked at Cotton raising and eyebrow of inquiry. " If you are in need of aid to restore the health of your physical form, I will assist you."

"...Why?" Ricco asked, unaccustomed to being offered help.

"Tis my displeasure to witness living things suffer." She said simply. Cotton looked to X who was now the silent observer.

"Well...alright, since I'm sure no one else is going to offer any help." Ricco said and approached the hippie. Cotton poked around in the First Aid Kit she had been using for X's injuries and removed a pair of sharp scissors, a scalpel and some gauze bandages.

"Please remove your upper layer of garments." She said softly. Ricco took off his suit jacket laying it neatly on the couch. He undid his tie and unbuttoned his dress shirt. X moved over to a leather recliner and continued her role as observer. She wasn't exactly sure why Ricco was sitting on her couch in his undershirt looking at her. She wondered why she couldn't bring herself to tell him to leave.

"Oh..."Cotton said quietly. " I must retrieve more alcohol. I shall return promptly."

X shot her a look. She wasn't very fond of Cotton's way of solving a conflict. She would leave and wouldn't come back until she heard us talking it out. If she heard anything that sounded like the start of a fight, she would intervene. X started shouting to the hippie in her head.

_Don't you do it. Don't you leave me here with him. I don't want to talk to him about anything. Stay in this room Cotton. I'm serious._

X knew that Cotton got the message. She looked at X momentarily then turned and left anyway. Leaving her with Ricco who was still looking at her.

"Well, say something...I mean, I'm sitting here in your apartment on your couch and you're not trying to kill me...you must have something to say..." Ricco said slowly. X did not looked at him.

"I don't have anything to say to you Ricco." She replied quietly. Ricco decided to take a chance. He got up and went over to her. He gently took her hand and tilted her chin up so that she would look at him.

"Do you remember when we used to go to the movies?" He asked. X didn't respond to him. "We would spend the whole day going from theater to theater and we'd never get caught. The best part was when you broke into the projection room and we watched the movie from there."

X still said nothing and avoided his eyes. She started thinking back to those times...when they used to be friends...

"Remember when we would go to the arcade and blow all our money. There was that one game you just couldn't beat and you would get so close to winning every time but then something would happen and it would be game over. You rigged up the machine so that it would give you the money inside it. The manager never figured out that you were stealing it."

"What's your point Ricco?" She said softly pushing his hand away from her face.

"We used to be friends. Best friends," He gave her hand a squeeze. "More than best friends." She started to get up but he stopped her.

"Listen," He said. "I'm sorry for what I did to you. I ruined our friendship and I destroyed your trust-"

"Why did you do it? No one forced you to...I thought we were...just why did you do it?" She asked.

"...I can't even begin to explain..." he said trailing off. They sat in silence. He continued to hold her hand and gently rubbed it with his thumb. "I...I have something to tell you...it's something...you should know..."

X didn't look at him...she wouldn't. Cotton stepped quietly back into the room. They both looked at her.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but I believe that the sooner we retrieve those bullets, the better." Cotton said quietly. Ricco sat back down on the couch and Cotton went to work. X just sat curled up in her chair, remembering the good old days. No one was trying to kill her back then. She was just a small time criminal, and Ricco was her best friend. She knew that back then Ricco had feelings for her. She had never acknowledged it though. Thinking back on it, maybe she should have. Maybe if she had, they would still be the good friends that they were a long time ago.

* * *

Robin sat in the Titan's common room watching Cy and BB play video games. Raven was in her room and Starfire stood silently behind the couch watching them play games. Usually, she would never shut up with her questions about the game. Why they play it, how they play it, if it's appropriate to play in Sector 5 of the Gloknarian galaxy., but today, she just stood silently and observed. Robin noticed this. She didn't even smile.

"Starfire." Robin said. She didn't respond. "Starfire...Starfire!"

finally she turned to him and smiled.

"Yes friend Robin?" She asked.

"Starfire are you sure you're okay? You haven't been yourself since we left that abandoned building.

"I do believe that I have 'The Tired' once more. I shall go to my room for the sleep now." And with that she left she three boys.

"Well I guess it is kind of late. I'm going to head to bed too." Robin said. BB and Cy just shrugged and continued to play their game. Robin looked back at the two titans as he left.

"I'm soo about to beat you Cy!" BB said in excitement.

"Oh no you're not!" Cy exclaimed. He crashed BB's hovercar into the wall and raced on to the finish line. "BOO YAH!"

"No fair you got luc-" BB didn't even finish his sentence when an X blade hit him in the chest. He crumpled forward onto the floor. Cyborg fired up his cannon and aimed it at where the X blade had come from. No one was there. Another X blade flew out and hit Cyborg in the back. It proceeded to short circuit his components. the blue glow drained from his robotic body and he fell face down on the floor. Beast Boy was bleeding badly and tried to call for Robin when something hit him in the temple and knocked him unconscious.

* * *

Cotton quickly removed the last bullet from Ricco's leg and healed him with her powers.

"Alas," She said. "Your physical form should be completely restored by the morrow. I would advise that you stay here tonight so that I may make sure you have healed properly and so that no more harm should come to you."

X wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of Ricco having to spend the night in her apartment. But as long as Cotton stuck around she wouldn't really object to it. She hadn't moved from her recliner for the whole operation. She heard Cotton's mobile ring. She went over to the kitchen counter where the hippie had placed it and picked it up. Calico's name flashed on the small screen on the front. She sighed and anwsered.

"Yes Calico?" She said.

"Hey, where's my sister?" he asked suspiciously.

"She's busy right now, can I take a message?"

"Yea, tell her she should come home, it's getting late and I don't want her to have to ride home with all those criminals and psychos out."

"She will probably be staying with me tonight"

"What?!...Hey I dunno if I like that..." he said.

"Of course you don't, but oh well." And with that she hung up then turned to Cotton. "Calico wants you home."

"Yes of course he does. My darling older sibling. As protective as the mother bear is of her cub," She said. "But I am needed here, so I shall be staying."

X nodded. A wave of exhaustion swept over her body. She decided to leave Ricco and Cotton and went down the hall to her bedroom. She locked her door and collapsed on her old bed. Sleep overcame her quickly.

_Mika took his little sister's hand and walked her down the alleyway. He stopped when he reached the back door of the bank._

_"Okay little sis. You know what we need to do so lets do this smoothly remember what I taught you." he said._

_"Mhm." The little girl said. She examined the angle of the video cameras and looked to her brother for his gun. He handed it to her._

_"Careful now." He said. She took aim and shot. The bullet grazed the side of the camera, just enough to turn its lens to the wall and away from the door. The little girl pulled some tools out of her pocket and began to pick the lock to the door. Her big brother observed quietly making sure she didn't make any mistakes. She demagnetized the magnets in the door that would set off the alarm. She pushed the door open gently and went inside._

_"Good work," Her brother said. "But don't get cocky. You still have more work ahead of you." She nodded and ventured into the bank. It was cold and quiet inside. She moved like a shadow with her back against the wall. She thought back to the blueprints that her brother had showed her earlier. Blueprints of the bank. She looked down the hallway hoping she remembered correctly. If she did, the vault would be there. Her brother followed. She was right. The girl stood no more than five feet away from the bank's vault._

_"Examine this carefully." Her brother said quietly. She looked hard. She saw the vault, two camera's pointed at the vault, and that was all. She inched forward. She couldn't shoot the cameras inside the bank, it was too risky. So the moved over to it and pulled out a little pair of pliers and cut the wire to the camera. Then she moved to the other one and did the same thing. After she disabled the cameras, she moved toward the vault. She was but 2 feet away when the heard a small beeping sound. She froze. Looking down at her shoe she saw a little red dot. From a laser. She had tripped an alarm. The little girl started to panic._

_"The alarm you just tripped is alerting the police that there was a break in." Her brother said. He pulled his sister onto his back and began to run. He ran out of the bank and back down the alleyway. He stopped and checked the street. A police car raced toward them. The little girl sniffled and a tear rolled down her cheek._

_"Shhh,"Her brother said. "It's alright. It was your first time I didn't expect you to do it perfectly." The police car stopped in the front of the bank and two officers hopped out._

_"We're gonna go to jail..." The girl said quietly._

_"No. Don't worry we're not going to jail," He said and set his sister down. "Go hide behind that dumpster. I want you to just watch, but don't come out until I tell you to alright. If something bad happens I want you to run as fast as you can okay?" She little girl nodded. Hot tears streamed down her cheek. He wiped them away._

_"It's going to be okay sis. now go, hide." he said. She went to hide behind the dumpster._

X woke with a jump. She looked around her dark room.

_Oh god. _She thought. _Mika..._

She didn't really understand why she had dreamed about her big brother. She hadn't been missing him lately. Although she did wonder where he was now. Or if he was even still alive. The heard a rough pounding sound on her apartment door. Wondering who it was visiting her this late, she climbed out of bed and went downstairs. Cotton was sleeping pleasantly on the couch and Ricco slept on the floor with a blanket draped over him. The pounding persisted, but hadn't woken them up yet.

"Who is it?" X asked whoever was on the other side of the door. They just continued to pound.

"what's that fucking noise?" Ricco said drowsily. X looked at him as he sat up. A crack sprouted on her side of the door. Chips of wood began flying off of it.

"Hey!" She shouted. The pounding stopped. Ricco and X looked at the door for a silent moment. It exploded sending X flying backward. She hit the wall and fell. Quickly she rose ready to fight. Robin ran through her doorway and hit her square in the face. She was so confused that she didn't retaliate.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" She shouted at him. He simply pushed her against the wall.

"I should have never trusted you! I should have known that you were planning something." He said reaching for his belt.

"What are you talking about!?" She screamed at him.

"Why did you attack my friends?" He shouted back at her. She looked at him half confused and half angry.

"I didn't attack anyone. I've been here all night. What the fuck are you talking about?" She said. He held one of her X blades to her face.

"Someone came into the tower earlier and attacked Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven and Starfire is missing. Your X blades were found." He said. X just stared at it.

"I...I didn't do it. I don't know how anyone could have gotten their hands on my hardware." She said. Then she remembered, Jhonny had been in her suit. She hadn't taken account for any weapons missing from it. Maybe he took her blades and attacked the titans with them. But Jhonny wasn't that smart. He definitely wasn't smart enough to get into that tower without tripping some kind of alarm. Robin pulled her and slammed her into the wall.

"I suggest you start explaining yourself and if you didn't do it, then you'd better figure out who did or else I'm holding you accountable." he snarled.

"Well, maybe if you get your fucking hands off me and stop slamming me against the fucking wall, I'll be able to think better." She snarled back. He bent her arms behind her back and began to reach for the handcuffs in his belt/

"Brother Robin," She said in her misty voice. "Sister X has been residing here the entire night. She has not departed from us once."

Robin snarled. X could read every emotion that was inside of him. The nervous beads of sweat caused by the worry and adrenaline. The shaking in his hands which were still holding her against the wall, that was because of fear. The small vein in his forehead was stress. The snarl on his lips was anger. Pure anger. X realized just how mixed up he was at the moment. She steadied herself and put a hand on his face.

"Robin," She said quietly. "You know that I have no reason at all to hurt any of your friends like that. I get that you're angry and confused but we can help you..."

She watched as his snarl slowly disappeared. He still held her tightly against the wall.

"Alright, if you didn't do it you had better figure out who did. You're ultimately responsible for this." With that he let her go. X rubbed her arms where he had held her and took a seat on her couch next to Cotton.

"The last person in my suit was Jhonny," X began. "But Jhonny's not smart enough to break into your tower. He could have handed off some of my weapons to his boss or accomplices."

"No," Robin said "There were no alarms. Nothing on the cameras. I checked twice and nothing was tampered with or disabled. Whoever did this had to have been inside."

"Then it had to have been a titan," Ricco spoke up. Everyone turned to him like he was crazy. He stood. "Think about it. I mean they're the only ones who get in and out of that thing. Had to have been one of them."

"He could be right," X said quietly.

"That is completely insane. We're a team. We would never turn on each other. We live together, eat together fight together...we're a family."

"Think back to the warehouse Robin. There were some points when we weren't in contact with each other. A number of things could have happened in there. A bug could have been planted on someone. Or it could have all been a distraction while someone cased the tower. They're been able to find my hideouts way too easily and even managed to steal my suit and effectively use it to lure us into a trap. We don't really know what those people who abducted us are capable of. " X stated.

"I know..." Ricco said quietly. They looked at him. "But they were getting tired of the heroes interfering and they had a plan to take you all completely out of the picture. I never found out the specifics of the plan, but the tech they had to steal for it was insane. Something to do with mind con-"

Robin's communicator buzzed. He picked it out of his belt and checked it. Raven had been trying to reach him. He opened a connection with her communicator and her face appeared on the screen. She looked paler than usual.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked.

"It's Starfire." Raven replied. Her voice was shaky. Robin stood holding the small communicator with both hands.

"What happened?!"

Raven looked at him then turned her communicator. He recognized the picture as the island that the Tower was built on. He noticed that the ground was stained with red. He squinted into the small screen and saw a body crumpled on the ground. He dropped the communicator in shock.

"S-Starfire..." He whispered. The room remained silent as X moved toward the communicator on the floor and examined the screen.

"Oh...my God..." She said.

"What?" Ricco and Cotton said simultaniously.

"Starfire is-" The door slammed as Robin bolted for his cycle.

"...She's dead." X finished.


End file.
